Dragon Ball : The unchained fate of the saiyan
by Kiriaxo
Summary: "Now everything will change, the fate of Planet Vegeta, my own fate, Kakarot's fate and your !" Bardock had no idea how right he had been that day. After all, one destiny change based on their own and other's choice. New choices are made, new events unfold, the path to their destiny is now clear. A take on what if Goku never bumped his head, AU. I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Super/GT.
1. Fate, destiny and legend

**Chapter 1 : Fate, destiny and legend.**

Edit : Alright I'm getting used to the site , hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and stay turned fort the next

* * *

**Planet Vegeta, ages 737**

Inside the nursery of a planet Vegeta, a strident sound escaped, the whine of a young baby. He had wild and spiky black hair and most of all, a monkey tail. A feature shared by the other baby. The child likely had been born today on April 16, ages 737. They were not exactly sure, it would be something to research.

The nursery itself was ordinary , children present in it, most being low-class. They were not crying, all aside from one. It also had a dozen of computer coupled with all sort of medical tools.

"What a loud kid, ha." An old figure came closer the child, the creature was humanoid, having an armor and harboring a shaved head and long yet cleaned beard.

"Yes.. You'll be great" He carefully observed the baby before saying this, stroking his beard gently after such, the man momentarily smiled at him, baby like him were rare within saiyan.

"I wouldn't be so sure of this.. He is the son of a low class warrior." Another alien declared, searching information about the child on the computer, various name of other low class and middle class showing on his screen. This one alien looked far different compared to most. It seemed to be some sort of bipedal reptile which possessed orange hair and a white cloak.

A small smile curved into his face, having found the data he had been looking for." Bardock's son huh? Well my friend. I wouldn't expect much from this child.. His power level was recorded as the lowest of history, even less than.." He paused, not wanting to mention the name of the royal yet shameful child of Vegeta. Doing such would mean his demise. "And the other child, Turles.."

The bearded man's face harbored a smile as he turned towards his colleague" Just you wait my friend, this.." The alien turned back towards the crying child, in order to inspect the name. " Is the cry of a warrior, Kakarot huh? Remember that name."

"Haha, alright then.. Anyways, we should check him." Both doctor nodded in agreement, the child having been certified as a healthy baby after their scan, any further scan wasn't needed.

* * *

**Healing Chamber**

A large container filled with green liquid in which a man was, scar on his body which showed his long and fierce history of battle, the most noticeable one being on his cheek.

"Amazing, if he keeps this up, he will end up stronger than King Vegeta !" The man had survived again, and because of this. His power had gone up again!

"Yes, his case is truly unusual, I don't thinks there is any low class soldier like him." The other doctor nodded, checking a few files on his computer.

"Indeed, he's really a crazy one huh ?" The bipedal alien turned to his colleague, which nodded as many considered Bardock like this, even his own race.

Someone approached, revealing a tall figure with spiky hair. Wearing an armor like most soldier, his being blue. His tail warped around his waist. It was none other than Tora.

"How is he doctor ?" The man asked a semblance of worry in his tone, the doctor turned to him. "Well everything seems fine, aside from one thing. His brain waves" The doctor stated

" Almost as his pattern changed somehow." It was an unusual case that they needed to study further, but it would mean having Bardock to stay for longer, that is if he woke up

"Seems tough, we should go without him." Another voice spoke, this one being smaller than the other. The other which stood side by side nodded, followed by the taller one.

"Alright, let's go." He truly hoped that Bardock suddenly would have awaken but it had not been the case this time. The saiyan had no idea that it would be their last time seeing Bardock.

* * *

**Later on**

Inside the container, Bardock left out a small muffled grunt, The man was feeling a headache and then... The impossible happened, h..He could see someone looking exactly like him? Who is this? Kakarot..? He saw him with an old man without a tail, then a beast. The oozaru. Another saiyan? No, it couldn't be. Whatever it was, it did not have hair like a saiyan nor a tail.

It must be the native of some planet? Why is Kakarot here? What's going on? And what the hell I'm seeing ?

"Wait ! His brain waves is increasing !" The reptile creature said , Bardock's pattern just did not stop increasing, that was really bad.

"Reject him out of the healing machine !" The other doctor nodded, knowing they should act quick else the live of the low class could be in danger.

Another flash of information.. Buildings destroyed, Kakarot fighting against some other native? And then it stopped.

The green liquid slowly disappeared, Bardock's eyes opening after it. For a second, everything had seemed blur for the warrior.

"Open to it ! " The window opened. Bardock clenched his fist in order to see if everything was real, it seemed to be the case.

"We were worried for you for a moment, what happened?"

The warrior stood out of the healing chamber, cracking his neck." I don't know." And it was true, he had no idea what the hell were those things..

The man started changing himself , not worried about anyone seeing him naked."Where are the others?"He asked

His armor was a dark blue and green battle armor. His pants was dark blue much like his armor, he had two red armbands and green boots. It was clear that Bardock's armor was vastly different while compared to most.

The reptile alien looked at the file, responding to Bardock's question seconds after" They were ordered to clean Planet Meat by Lord Frieza" That picked Bardock interest.

Ordered by Frieza himself? Well that a change for sure. A change which would be a good occasion to prove his worth and truly become an elite. Unknown to Bardock, his power level already every low class and even middle class, being close to King Vegeta's own.

"Interesting" The cornor of his mouth briefly lifted up as Bardock quickly went off , he couldn't miss this. If they completed this mission, they would be the most famous low class, if not the most famous of Planet Vegeta

* * *

**Hallway of Vegeta's nursery, later on.**

Footsteps echoed through the corridor of the nursery of planet Vegeta, a man running through it. Bardock the low class soldier and father of Kakarot, the one which many considered as suicidal, taking nearly impossible mission from the like of his own and yet despite this, he managed to survive and complete his mission. A true saiyan warrior indeed.

The baby stayed in his cradle, tears dropping from his face as he cried, a few baby were disturbed by this.. Despite Kakarot's low power. It was almost astonishing, but like most baby it wanted something, perhaps food? Perhaps to be taken care of? No one will ever know. To get such unlike most of the baby present in the room, it had started crying. Despite this, it seemed to be useless as no came.

Suddenly the man stopped running any further, having heard the sound which escaped from the nursery, it had picked his attention as his new born son would be here. His eyes shifted to a crying baby.

The cry of a warrior huh, that rare. Anyways Kakarot, what do you have which is special? Why i saw you in those.. Whatever they were? Are you destined for something great? Something someone like me couldn't grasp?

As weird as it could be, that one mission had gave Bardock a powerful gift, the ability to see the future.. But the man wasn't exactly sure of it yet, it could just be him going crazy ? wanting to see what made Kakarot special, he scanned him through the weird object he wore which covered his left eye, it seemed to be a strange sort of monocle. The man carefully observed the number which were displayed.

Is that joke? His power level is even weaker than Raditz, another god damn disappointment. And even then, Raditz was born as a middle-class, it almost reminded him of that weakling born one year ago, Tukes? Turles? Whatever. He had been sent to some weak planet.. Like Kakarot.

It wasn't a secret for Bardock, Kakarot would be send to some weak planet. Concerning Turles, some had said it was his kid but Bardock was sure he had never cheated on Gine..

I thinks ? I'm not even sure myself. Bardock hoped it wasn't the case, having another weakling in his family would drive him crazy.

Such said, the man clenched his fist tightly, that had been exactly the reason why the man never bothered with Raditz, taking as much mission as he could in order to.. Forget the disappointment, either from himself or his son.

I truly hoped to have an elite, I guess. But well at least Raditz managed to get into a mission with Prince Vegeta.

Well, at least that something to be proud of.. Even when I'm sure Prince Vegeta picked Raditz just to make fun of him.

"I fail to see what made me see you as special Kakarot.. In the end you are just another disappointment"

And so Bardock hastily went off the nursery.

I don't have time to observe this damn kid.. I need to get to Toma and the other and fast ! Like he would ever miss a mission for one of his brat.

But unknown to the man, his comrades and perhaps friends, even if he wouldn't admit it were dead.

* * *

**Nursery of Planet Vegeta**  
The child's cry had stopped or perhaps rather reduced, he had been visited by a woman which unknown to him was his mother..Gine, he wouldn't forget the name ever, or at least would attempt such. She had some sort of aura that Kakarot liked. He remmbered that she had mentioned a few unknown name such as Radish? And Bardoak? Young Kakarot wasn't sure.

Later on, another figure once more unknown to him grabbed the child in order to take him aboard one of their travelling capsule.

"So, we are to send him to planet..Ee-arth?" Another stranger voice talked, everything around him seemed unknown.

"Isn't it pronounced Earth?" The other voice asked, not exactly sure of how the native pronounced it.

"Sounds stupid. Anyways, instruction ready ? Don't forget to instruct the system to put him into a suspended animation after six hours of travel." The other scientist nodded, those instruction per says is what helped the saiyan baby complete their mission and to remember it.

"Launch the attack ball in three.. Two.. One.. Go !" What seemed to be a light blue aura formed around Kakarot's pod, seconds later it was propelled upwards towards space itself.

As an attack ball launched towards space, another landed. The windows opened, revealing Bardock , his armor broken, blood harboring the proud warrior face. It was clear that he had survived a tough battle, the fact that no other attack ball followed indicated the death of his crew. The man grasped the side of the pod, using to stand up.

Two soldiers quickly greeted him, surprised to see Bardock that damaged, but then Bardock was known as suicidal.

"Bardock ? Are you fine?" One of the two asked, the saiyan simply tilted his head upwards, looking at him despite the fact that he seemed half dead.

"Yes, move out of the way ! NOW !" He ordered as he stood out of his ship, the man had difficulty walking. His blood dripping on the ground. Both alien moved slightly, their eyes widening upon seeing Bardock's chair tainted in his own blood

" You should head to the healing chamber oh and your son, he just left." The low class eyes grew wide, everything was confirming itself" "Just now?" The soldier nodded "I had no idea you would arrive that fast, else i could have delayed his departure."

It wasn't any sort of dream.. Everything is true.. Which mean.

"Sir, allow us to escort you to the healing chamber." One of them asked but Bardock ignored it.

Planet Vegeta was about to be destroyed, Frieza was about to end them.. To end the saiyan race ! Everything they had been working for.. T-That traitor would just destroy it all

Bardock didn't lose any time, the warrior quickly went to where most saiyan hanged out. He had to be quick.

* * *

**Bar of Planet Vegeta.**

The broken and pathetic figure of Bardock had reached his destination, his blood drizzling like rain.

It was one of the if , not the most popular bar of Planet Vegeta, many saiyans went here after a tough mission, using it as some sort of well deserved reward, some other like Bardock used it to forget.

The father of Kakarot fell off, in his path being a table which was shatteree inti piece because of his body's weight.

"Oi Bardock, are you fine?" One of them asked, to see Bardock like this was weird. The other were laughing, it was about time that this arrogant soldier was put into his place and to see him like this did not fail to amuse them.

Bardock raised his head. He couldn't care less about their laugher.. The warrior had far more important matter.

"Everyone listen to me."The man said under his breath, having no choice but to pause for a moment in order to regain it. " It's Frieza" Everyone stopped themselves from laughing. "H-He's coming for us" He stuttered.

A long silence had hit the place until one of the saiyan finally spoke" I thinks you mean you" Bardock raised himself further" No, us !" The man looked at them, nearly everyone gulped." Me, you, anyone here and every saiyan.. He's scared of us, of a Super Saiyan appearing. He killed my crew !" A saiyan started laughing and then another, it wasn't long for everyone to join in. "What's next, a **Super Saiyan god**? Wait worst, he's scared of **Bojack** appearing? C'mon Bardock, tell us what sort of fairy tale you will use next."

Bardock nearly couldn't believe it, those idiots.. How could they? Why they..? " You are all dead." He whispered to himself, clenching his fist. Bardock couldn't restrain his emotion, it was like an ocean waiting to be unleashed at their face.

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD ! H-He's on his way." The man painted and then looked at them one last time before fighting against Frieza "Believe what you want to believe.. I will fight Frieza." The man said as he went off.

Everyone were left in shock, they did not admit it but some thoughts that maybe.. Maybe Bardock was right ? Maybe Frieza was about to kill them ? But they wouldn't say it loud because they wouldn't stand against Frieza in fear of being killed. A saiyan warrior wasn't supposed to have fear yet not acting perhaps proved they were not true warriors?

the battle for Planet Vegeta's fate was about to begin, and nothing would be the same.

* * *

**Hallway of Planet Vegeta**

Despite everything he had told them.. They had choosen to not believe him, those idiot had decided to live in their own comfort, thinking Frieza wouldn't end them while he feared the saiyan race? But Bardock wouldn't stand and wait for his planet to be destroyed, even if needed he would fight alone.

Gine.. Kakarot and even Raditz.. I won't fail any of you

And another vision happened, his son.. He saw him, older than before.. Some other saiyan behind him as they seemed to be fighting off against some alien ?

"K-Kakarot ! Y-You " His son slowly turned towards him. Like he had been waiting for him. Bardock tried to reach out for him, but he couldn't muster the strength to talk. "It's not too late father, to save planet Vegeta.. To save us, Saiyan !" Bardock painted, finding himself once more running through the hallway.

"H-He's right.. I've got to stop **Frieza** !"

* * *

Bardock stood alone, looking at the crimson sky of Planet Vegeta. Crimson much like the blood which dripped from his body. Now was the time of a change, for his race to be free at last. For the tyrant, the almighty Frieza to die. The one which was about to kill them like he had seen before.

The man found himself smirking. Some surely would call him delusional, but it means nothing to him. He would save his race, no matter how impossible it could be. He could feel excitation running through his body, his blood steaming.

Those bastards, Frieza... Dodoria, all of them they will pay.

He had two possible outcomes, either falling as his race would be forgotten, seen as weakling or he would prevail, they would be seen as the strongest, the ruler.

"Alright Frieza ! Everything will end now, we won't die." The man clenched his fists tightly, grounding his teeth. An azure aura cloaked around him, his eyes igniting with fire as he prepared himself to try the impossible.

To fight against the devil itself, Bardock propelled himself towards the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta.

* * *

**Space, later on.**

Bardock dashed through Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. His eyes glinted with rage. Rage towards Frieza, to himself for not realising the truth sooner, to his people for having been fool unable to see past Frieza's power. But he couldn't mourn with the past, now was the time for their future to be seen upon the road. The devil had to die.

"FRIEZA !" The man shouted, a garrison of soldiers firing yellow-ish energy wave at him. Smoke blinding their view, but they supposed that the man was dead.

The smoke briefly entering their nostril, a few coughing up but to their surprise, it wasn't the case. The angered man, former soldier of the Frieza force wasn't dead yet. Despite the wounds, the pain which he could barely endure anymore. Yet such did not stop him to dash to a soldier in his path, an elbow being sent at the alien's jaw, crushing it like it had been nothing.

You'll pay for everything you did, Frieza! The man thought, he was feeling as if every single part of his body was about to be destroyed.

"FRIEZA !" The man yelled, his azure sure once more bursting with superior intensity compared to before. The saiyan provided a soldier in his path with a rush of punches, breaking most if not every single bones of the alien. He fell dead, attracted by the gravity of Planet Vegeta.

Bardock did not care about their demise. Only Frieza was on his mind. Just thinking of the devil itself made him burst with energy. Until a ball was launched to him , the man simply deflecting it to the void of space. Bardock retaliated by gathering energy within himself, until a ball of ki formed, glowing in the void of space.

"Don't stand in my way !" He stated, launching furiously to the soldier which dared to attack, his body instantly turned to dust.

Bardock had no time to contemplate his work, instead he vigorously dashed back to Frieza's ship. Before he could reach, he found himself once more interrupted by some soldiers. The man vanished behind one, snapping his neck. One of them, angered by one of his own demise quickly attempted to punch him but such could only slid past Bardock.

In response, the man hammered his fist deep to the soldier's stomach, much like the other before, he fell dead. But such had given the soldiers an occasion, Bardock finding himself trapped by the cluster of soldiers.

Damnit, I can't move... No. I have... I HAVE TO **KEEP GOING** !

"HA !"

Bardock's azure aura busted with even more energy compared to before, each soldiers being vaporized completely by his aura, it was truly a beautiful yet terrirying sight for every soldiers. Bardock, it was a name to be remembered. Yet sadly such would never be truly the case, his name would be lost in the large scheme of things.

The spiky haired hero of Planet Vegeta continued his quest, grounding his teeth. Until finally at last, Frieza himself stepped out of his ship. The Frost demon levitating, energy gathered in his finger.

"At last you show your damned face, Frieza." He said, his breathing ragged. He observed the demon, his face stern. Frieza's crimson eyes staring at them, nearly everyone aside from Bardock gulping at the Frost Demon's sight.

"We saiyan no longer obey you Frieza ! We are free. " He smirked, everyone gulping once more. This Bardock, was he crazy of simply determinated ? Or was it both?

"It all comes down to this." He glared at Frieza, the monster slowly raising his finger. Energy gathered in it.

"Now, everything changes" Bardock snickered, the Frost demon disgusted him.. Everything needed to change. An azure sphere formed on his palm, increasing until it stopped.. It would be the end of Frieza's reign, the time for freedom. His blood asked for revenge ! The saiyan would be unchained at last.

"The **fate** of Planet Vegeta." His mate's fate, even Raditz's own, it would change, no matter how strong the monster before him was.

Frieza stared at him, blankly. This saiyan was amusing him, enough that he decided to let him continue blather.

"My own fate" Bardock started gathering energy in his palm, a blue sphere forming. Bardock poured all of his energy in it. It was all of their hope, he couldn't fail now. Kakarot, his son. The one he had believed as a weakling, a failure and a disgrace to his name. The one he had seen in his vision.

"Kakarot's fate." Yes, his son's fate would change, he would stand with him. His son was the future of his race. Something that Bardock had learned far too late for his own taste. He clenched his fist firmly, remembering failure would cost the death of many

"And your fate." Frieza, this sick bastard would perish. Everything would change. The saiyan would prevail and Frieza would perish.

The energy around Bardock's palm radiated with newfound strength, the man onyx eyes staring coldly at the devil's crimson eyes."IT WILL END HERE !" Bardock launched the ball of energy at Frieza, in hope of ending the demon's life once and for all.

**But**...

Frieza glowing sphere increased in size, engulfing Bardock's blast. Like it had been nothing. The demon chuckled, this monkey believed he had a chance. To see it crushed, much like his ball of energy die not fail to amuse him. The ball itself had become like a glowing sun, a supernova... Which only asked for death.

"W.. What?" Bardock asked, unable to understand. No one could, no one managed to find any word. The supernova approached them, and so did their death.  
Everything would end, Bardock had failed.

The maniacal laugh of Frieza echoing through the deep void of space.

He could feel it, the price of failure. But without him asking, yet another vision was given to him.

* * *

The sky was green, the landscape being seemingly alien for Bardock, it had a weird blue coloration. He could see two humanoid one standing proudly and firm, having the common saiyan armor, his wild and spiky hair flickering through the wind as his onyx eyes at another figure.  
One which was shorter, having horns and a lizard tail, having an armor much like the other humanoid. It was none other than Frieza, the devil smiling.

* * *

They had hope. A word Bardock believed he would never use ever in his life.

Bardock and the soldiers which stood in the Supernova's path were engulfed, their body slowly turning to nothing but dust.

"**KAKAROT** !" Indeed, the saiyan had hope. Hope in the form of his low-class son, Bardock could feel it. The one to avenge them would be him, how ironic. Sooner or later, Frieza would perish. Their pride would be restored. It was the man last thoughts, today marked the end of a race and the beginning of a **tale**. **Legend and destiny** would be revealed upon the road.

Unknown to Kakarot, his own weakness had helped him escape a cruel fate. Planet Vegeta had been destroyed, nothing left of it. Only thanks to his weak power level, the child had been saved.

* * *

**Unknown Planet**

Buildings were destroyed, body scattered on the ground, dead and broken.. They had been destroyed by the wrath of the saiyans.

One of them suddenly spoke. "I have received a message from the Frieza's force ! Planet Vegeta have been destroyed by a meteor !" Each of the three adult saiyans were left astonished by the news.

"I guess we're pretty lucky" This time another spoke, having long black hair despite his small size.

"Eh, I guess i'll never be King Vegeta." Another spoke, this one being slightly smaller, his hair being spiky and standing upwards, he simply had been eating one of the native's flesh, sitting on one of the ruin, it wasn't comfortable but warrior did not care about those things.

"Don't you have a brother my Prince?" One of the tall saiyan said, the more saiyans they could get, the better it would be.

"Yeah, whatever.. He's no one important." He spitted on the ground, it was only a small bone which he had nearly swallowed.

The long haired saiyan crossed his arms, looking briefly at the sky. "Wait, what about you Raditz?" The child nodded, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, he's a low-class warrior.. He's surely dead or something."Raditz didn't care much nor know of his brother's fate yet.

The prince stood up, his arms crossed as he looked at the sky, smirking.

* * *

**Earth**

The journey had been long, days already had passed for young Kakarot. And so in a good morning of april, his attack ball finally crashed, having arrived at Earth. It had crashed in a forest, a mountainous region which seemed far away from the city. The baby started crying, the crash having waken him up.. Young Kakarot quickly crawled out of his pod. Luckily, no animals had tried eating him, even then the child surely would have destroyed most of them had it been the case .

He had no idea that he had landed at one of the most unknown place this world, a place which sheltered the most dangerous creature this world could offer, a place most human never dared to approach, something which one old man found rather peaceful.

The man had always enjoyed peace, to have a quiet live without worries, to enjoy the nature and the beautiful place it could offer.

This day seemed like any other, like always the old hermit had been in search of food, making sure to take as much fruits as he could. But life proved strange , only by passing by.. The old man had heard the cry of a pleading baby.

_A baby? No, no one would do this_..

He hoped it wasn't the case, to leave a poor creature such as a baby alone.. Having to feed for himself was cruel , it was something the old man couldn't accept.

Nonetheless , his curiosity had been feed off. The old man quickly went towards the cry. What he saw surprised him, a roundly shaped object and..

His heart nearly skipped a beat. A baby, left alone and crying..

"Oh my god ! " The man quickly went to the baby, grabbing him in order tocomfort the baby. "Who cou-" The man had been interrupted by a kick which he received right at his jaw. "You are a strong one.." He raised the baby, seeing that he had a tail..

So that round object, could it be a ship? It would explain the tail.. The baby is an alien. But he looks so.. Human? Aside from the tail.

But Gohan remembered that a few earthlings were animals even capable of talking.. So a boy with a tail wouldn't be that strange, but that round object clearly indicated the child was an alien.

"You should take it easy on me, I'm old enough to be your grand father.." Grandpa Gohan smiled but despite this, the baby still tried to attack him, a rough one indeed.

"Your parents aren't nearby.. Did they left you? Or are you are some sort of Alien survivor" Gohan had no idea how right he had been.

"Perhaps i should adopt you?" He looked at the round object, Gohan decided he shouldn't bother with it, but perhaps he could show it to the baby when he would be older?

"Oh well my name is Son Gohan and you'll be." He looked at the sky, the baby had come from space so.. Perhaps it would be a good name?

"Goku.. Son Goku!" Grandpa Gohan briefly raised the baby once more, but was interrupted as he decided to bite him.

"Ouch.. You'll be a difficult one for sure" And so the hermit took the child at his home, it was a small house which Gohan know needed to be made bigger because of Goku.

* * *

**Days later**

Gohan had not expected for Goku to be so hard to raise, the child just wanted to mess with nearly everything in his path, giving him a bath was hard, having him sleep even harder.. The only moment he seemed calm was when eating and even then.. Never had Gohan seen a baby eat that much. He even had given toys to Goku which simply destroyed them, almost as he enjoyed it.

And so one day, he decided to take Goku with him,in order to get as much fruits as he could.

I hope he won't end up falling off a ravine , considering how much he like moving..

Gohan decided he should be on his guard, not wanting to lost the child, no matter how violent he seemed to be.

Just as he had said, Son Gohan took the young boy with him, but he had not expected his prediction to almost came true.. Luckily before the child could have hurt himself, the human managed to grabs him from his tail.

"Oh little one, you almost got me there." Gohan had not bothered observing how the baby seemed without strength while he grabbed his tail and so he simply had him put back into his basket, not knowing that the destiny of a great hero had changed because of him.

And so time passed, years later. Nothing much had changed with Goku. No matter how much Gohan had tried, the child just didn't listen.. He refused to take any order.

Despite this, it was clear that Goku had been gifted with incredible strength, something Gohan knew for as long as he had taken care of him. Because of such, the old man taught him Martial art, hoping it would calm him down. Surprisingly, Goku listened to only this, almost as he lived to fight. It had helped him bonding with the child, even a little.

Both of them always fought against each other, Goku simply liked it and it allowed him to pick some of Gohan's moves, the child just liked getting stronger. But despite everything, he had never managed to beat or rather kill Gohan, such was a dream which Goku had.. He wanted to end the human's life, almost as it had been instructed to him.

_But i don't take order.. I am Son Goku, and I am my own master_!

Or at least he believed.

From time to time, Gohan allowed Son Goku to get the food.. Which was something the young saiyan enjoyed, mostly for a single reason.. Killing, he could end most if not all of those creature's live without anything to worry.

And so during one of their training session, Goku launched a vicious amounts of blows at Gohan, the old man easily blocking each with ease.

Goku quickly flipped forwards, aiming a kick at Gohan's back, in hope of crushing it but even then the old man managed to block him by moving at speed nearly similar to lightning, blocking it again.

Dammit no matter what, nothing change ! I can't even land any single blows at him.

"Alright Goku that enough, let's go home."

_What? Why now? dammit i want to continue fighting.. You stupid annoying old man !_

"Alright." Goku briefly glared darkly at him, briefly as he didn't want his life ended by the human, no matter how strong he is. Grandpa Gohan merely sighted, having feel Goku's intention.

Perhaps one day, he'll change ?

It was a thoughts that the human wasn't even sure, no matter how much faith he had to the boy.

* * *

**Earth, after Goku and Gohan's training **

And so during a fated night, the child which had always went to sleep early, to have as much energy as possible as he could when waking up. But during this night, he decided otherwise.. Wanting to observe the night sky for once in his life and so he went out of his house.

The child observed the full moon. His heart beating faster, his muscle mass increasing and his eyes being a crimson colors, his teeth becoming fangs as the young saiyan became taller, larger , bigger.. And covered in fur. The beast growled, it was hungry for destruction.

Gohan quickly left his house, having heard the monster. His eyes wide as he observed it, crushing a nearby animal like nothing.

"Just what is this? Goku wasn't in the house.. You did something to him?" The monster roared, attempting to crush the old man beneath was quick to move " You are trying to kil-"

A tail? Could it be? But.. How? Had Goku became this monster? Had he raised a monster?

He quickly propelled himself towards the monster by jumping, sending a kick which strangely did nothing to it. "This monster.. He's strong !"

Gohan quickly focused his ki from within, two sphere forming on his palms.. The man looking at the beast." Alright Goku, don't worry.. It won't hurt !" He hoped it wouldn't kill Goku, even if he turned into a beast. He cupped his hands, both sphere merging into a bigger one.

"KA" The man began chanting "ME.." The sphere increased in size, turning bright in the night sky. "HA." But before he could finish it, the beast grabbed him..

"GR..GRGH!" The sphere of ki faded, the monster's mouth opened, revealing sharp fangs..Gohan couldn't believe what the creature wanted to try, the beast raised his arm towards his mouth, releasing Gohan from his hold.

The old man fell towards the creature's mouth, the Oozaru slicing his body in half with his fangs.. The other half fell off on the ground.

The live of Son Gohan had ended.

The sun shined, replacing the bloody full moon. Onyx 's eyes slowly opened, the saiyan holding his head for a moment, feeling a small headache.

"Grgh? What the hell happened?" His eyes scrunched, he could feel that his clothes were gone.. The pure blooded raised himself up. What he saw next made him smile, the half destroyed body of Gohan laying on the ground coupled with various animals, laying dead.

"He's dead? I killed him?" A smile curved into his lips as Son Goku started jumping in joy, he couldn't believe he had somehow killed Gohan.. The only human he would know for a long time. "HAHA ! I AM THE BEST, THE STRONGEST ! At long last.. I am the Master? Or King? Of the forst !" Kakarot wasn't exactly sure which word he should use but he shouted in joy, no creature could ever challenge him.. The animals would tremble in fear before his presence.

But.. I don't even know how i killed him, was it even me? Maybe there is a creature stronger than me? How could he be the King or master if someone was stronger than him?

In some strange way, he already missed Gohan, being not sure if it was himself who had ended him bothered Son Goku

* * *

**Chapter end**

I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, don't forget to reviews this story if possible.

Edit 1: I changed a few things in this chapter , not sure if everything is fixed. I also completely changed the Bardock's part. Feeling as if it could be better.

**Arc 1 : The wrath of the saiyans**

Chapter 1 : Fate, destiny and legend.

Chapter 2 : The day when everything changed.

Chapter 3 : The wrath of Son Goku.

Preview of the next chapter : The saiyan truly learn what it mean to be reduced to an handful numbers. After those event a young girl named Bulma meet with the saiyan child, Kakarot. Not knowing that this encounter would change the fate of Earth.

Credit : Credit to salvamakoto, he's the one who made the cover's image. Check him out !


	2. The day when everything changed

**Chapter 2 : The day when everything changed.**

Hey guys, here another chapter for you ! It's longer than Chapter 1, I really liked writing it lol.

* * *

**Unknown place, Ages 743**  
Six years had passed since Planet Vegeta's destruction, leaving only a total of six or seven saiyan alive with enough luck, but they had no idea that even more were, they were just waiting to be discovered.

Since then, many things had changed for young Raditz. Vegeta always made of fun of him, mocking him because of how weak he was. Even going as far as calling him low class. Something which he wasn't.

_How much time will I have to tell him that I am a middle class?But then he will beat me up if I try to retort._

Raditz was sure Vegeta would likely be cautious while beating him, likely doing something like using his own arms to strangle him. After all, he wouldn't want the low class to recover and and up stronger than before. That is if he did recover.

Father surely wouldn't be proud me. Well not like it wasn't already the case.. He was born a middle class but his power was one of a low class.. That was pathetic.

Raditz left out a muffled sigh which luckily none had heard. At the moment they were eating at the cafeteria in preparation for an important mission that Lord Frieza would likely give them , at least based on the fact that he gave them an appointment.

"And then in the end that idiot pissed his pants !" One of them spoke clamorously , it was the voice of Rootaba, a tall and muscular saiyan, wearing a brown and black battle armor. He had the common spiky hair.

Everyone on the table laughed aside from Raditz and Leek. Because they were talking about him and he hated it. Leek's case was different, him and Raditz were related through the brat's mother, Gine.

Leek had much like the other black spiky hair, but his were slightly wilder compared to most. Leek was rather tall, as much as Nappa. He also had much like everyone aside from Prince Vegeta a brown and black battle armor.

"You are really a disappointment Raditz, aren't you?" A smaller saiyan said, their Prince and the strongest of them despite his ages.

"Y-Yes my prince" Raditz whispered, he wasn't a fool to says otherwise. Doing such would mean challenging the prince and no one challenge the strongest.

"Oi not everyone can hear you. C'mon Raditz, say it louder." Vegeta smirked devilishly, he liked to pick on Raditz. It had been one of the reason he had picked him on the first place.

"YES MY PRINCE !" He shouted with all of his force, some soldiers turning to him annoyed, their eyes glaring darkly at the small saiyan.

"Shut the hell up, brat." One of them said, Raditz looked down, feeling embarassed. Everyone chuckled and then Prince Vegeta simply stood up, the saiyans following shortly after. Raditz quickly did the same. It was the time for them to see what Frieza had to says.

"Anyways, stop embarassing yourself Raditz. Let's go and see what Lord Frieza want from us." The saiyans nodded. Raditz didn't stop to amuse but they know when to stop, even more when the time to meet with Lord Frieza approached.

* * *

**Frieza's office, Ages 743**

Crimson eyes stared at the window, revealing a beautiful view of space. His arms were behind his back. Behind him were two other creature. One having a weird green skin and fairly muscular build. The other was a large pink alien, having spikes on his head and arms.

It was Lord Frieza, Emperor of the universe, strongest creature the universe, or at least many believed. Someone none ever challenged. Perhaps aside from one, but he already had forgotten that warrior, it wasn't worth his attention. No monkey would ever be.

The sound of a door opening was heard by Frieza. The lizard did not bother turning.  
"Lord Frieza." A voice spoke, being one of a young child." Oh Vegeta and his little crew."

Each saiyans which entered the room quickly bowed, including Vegeta. No one would be as stupid as to challenge Frieza.  
"As you saiyans know already. I have decided that now would be the time for a little gift."Frieza turned towards them, smiling deviously.

"But I am sure you monkeys already guessed what my gift is." Or at least he hoped, but he wouldn't be surprised if those brutes did not.  
"Yes my lord" Vegeta clenched his fist, hating to be called monkeys by that bastard.  
" Then what is it my dear ?" Frieza asked in a deriding tone.

He's taking me for an idiot? Of course we know ! We aren't idiot. No It wasn't that he took them for idiots, but rather that he was mocking them.

"You appointed us for the cleansing of a planet, my lord or at least i believe so." Vegeta said, swallowing his pride. Something which needed to be done before Frieza.

Frieza slowly went closer to Vegeta, raising his head with his finger.  
"Bravo ! Intellect is to be expected for the Prince of a dead race, oh excuse me. I mean saiyan." He applauded, still smiling... Almost as they were pet to him, but it was a reality... Sadly. They were **chained**, chained by this monster.

"Anyways Zarbon, give them the details of the mission. I have other things to attend. " Zarbon nodded. Briefly bowing to Frieza in respect.

"Follow me" And so they all left the room.

Fairly said, Frieza expected a few of them to die from this mission. Likely the weakling Radish or whatever his name was.

* * *

**Outside of Frieza's office.**

"You saiyans were appointed to clean Planet Josua, the population range between one hundred thousand to two. They did not reach stages I civilization yet." The saiyan smirked, it wouldn't take much time to clean then, after all they were surely weak?

"But.. They have an average power level of 4000. Their strongest is at 8000." Raditz's eyes grew wide, the same could be said for the other. 4000? That was stronger than most of them .. Aside from Vegeta and Nappa. And the strongest one was as strong as their Prince. Meaning they would need to transform into Oozaru.

"Alright. We are up for the challenge !" Vegeta smirked, strucking his own fists with each other in excitement. The Prince wanted to fight, and the strongest one needed to be his.

"The coordinates are already programmed. We expect your departure on about three days." Zarbon said.

I'm going to die. It was one of Raditz's thoughts, but he had no idea that fate had decided to let him live for now.

* * *

**Three days later.**

The saiyans prepared themselves for the mission. They ate as much food as they could, trained and laughed.

And then the day arrived, they went to their pod, the roundly shaped object's window opening. Now it wasn't the time to talk, it was time for them to fight and kill, and they would enjoy every seconds of it.

Going inside their pods, an azure aura quickly formed around the round object as it propelled itself towards space. They were put into a suspended animation.

And then, days later they had arrived at Planet Josua, each having left their pod. It was a fairly beautiful planet, having a red sky which reminded them of Planet Vegeta. But the similarity ended there. The planet's gravity was slightly superior to Vegeta, which could explain why the native were fairly strong.

"Not having trouble standing, Raditz ?" Leek, one of the saiyan asked. It wasn't to mock Raditz in anyways, unlike the other.

"Huh? Don't worry Leek ! I can withstand this easily !" It wasn't a lie, but Raditz couldn't shake the feeling he had. Something which bothered him more than the gravity. Almost as something would happen.

" Good for you then, Prince Vegeta when are we to act." Nappa, the tallest and second strongest asked, he was the only one which could adresse Prince Vegeta simply as Vegeta, but the man refused such.

"First, we should split into two group. Rootaba, you will be with Nappa and Leek. Raditz, you come with me. As of when we should act. It should be during the night." Vegeta declared. The native were not fairly advanced so they surely had not detected their ship entering their atmosphere. Aside from this, Vegeta had made the group like this because only him and Nappa could use the power ball.

" Alright." Nappa said, trusting the words of his Prince. Vegeta smirked as he slowly hovered upward."Oh and.. I deal with the strongest one" They nodded in agreement, each group then flew to other direction.

Hours passed by, until the shining sun was replaced by the beautiful moon. Now would be the time to act for the saiyan, for their **wrath** to be unleashed.

* * *

**Planet Josua, night.**

" Huh" Raditz inspected the landscape. None of the native had detected them.

"Don't get in my way Raditz." He ordered, having the weakest one with himself was already a problem. But Vegeta did not want to lose and more saiyan and sadly that included Raditz.

I don't think i would want to. Bitting his lips, Raditz looked at his Prince which nodded. It was time to act. The Oozaru shall be unleashed.

Putting their scouter in their pocket, a white sphere which glowed formed on Vegeta's hand, in a swift mouvement. He throwed it upward." Burst open and mix !" The ball shined , Raditz and Vegeta quickly looked at it.

The reaction was fast, fur covered them as they became taller, bigger and stronger, their clothes nonetheless were intact as they extended with them.

The transformed Raditz quickly opened his mouth, firing an energy wave which came from it, creating an explosion which wiped out most of the village's life. It had not attacked Vegeta as he was a saiyan, like him. The Oozaru could feel it was stronger and it respected the strength.

Unlike Raditz, Vegeta could control himself. But the child did not lose any time and did the same as his peer. The native had never seen this coming, all aside from one. But he had not expected it to be true.

* * *

Thee hero of Planet Josua, the strongest of his planet. He had red skin much like the planet sky, a fairly tall build and black hair which flowed through the wind, his muscle were firm, his opened collar showed it. It looked pretty human despite its strange skin. The man sensed those power arriving, ki sensing being a skill only him had mastered yet or rather learned.

_I told them but they did not trust me... Alien doesn't exist? The what the hell are those things? God damn idiot_

His thoughts were interupted by yet another explosion, the man couldn't imagine how much agony his people were put into, their pleading as those.. Whatever they were ended them.

The native would surely end up regretting it, they had no idea that their live would soon be over, ended by grotesque apes.

Anyways those monster.. They are attacking from all side. He could feel he had no chance against most of them, most aside from one. But it had help of the strongest one, going here would be suicidal.

_Perhaps i should deal with the other group? They are fairly weaker.._

* * *

The hero did not lose any time and bursted to the weaker group. Only to see a bunch of giant ape which destroyed everything in their path." So it's those things? What are they? How did they were not noticed with this size? Are they some sort of godly creature?" He asked but their god wouldn't be cruel enough to send those grotesque being.

I can't risk attacking them.. They are too strong but maybe if i separate them? No.. I won't be able to. They would stuck with each other no matter what. While Ratooba and Leek had no control of the Oozaru, they easily followed Nappa's lead. Perhaps because they could sense he could control himself ? Or because he was stronger?

But it did not mean he had no chance, those monster would surely need to rest at one point. During this single moment, he would strike.

* * *

Hours passed by, the news of giant creatures attacking them already had been received by most village. Despite this, most had not tried anything as the attack was too sudden, they never saw it coming

But strangely as the sun shined, it seemed as it had stopped, something which picked the hero of Josua's attention. As expected, the creature's energy had decreased. Far much than the man expected but worst of all.. They looked more, humanoid or rather Josuanoid.  
"They decreased in size and turned into this. Well, perhaps some sort of transformation? Whatever." Now wasn't the time of a theory, it was time to fight, to protect and to kill.

The man lunged towards the group, his azure aura which glowed nearly like Earth's sky around him.

**Crack. **The loud sound of a neck snapping was heard, the weakest of the ground had been killed. It was Rootaba and such alarted Leek and Nappa. Both were not wearing their scouter, being why they had not feel the alien arriving.

"WHAT THE?" Both remaining saiyan said, but even then they quickly fired regained their balance, a sphere flaring on their palms, it only took them a second or perhaps even less to fire it at the red alien.  
"Damnit !" He said, teeth gritted. He had hoped to kill them all in a simple mouvement but it failed. Those, whatever they were seemed smarter than expected.

_One is down, two are left. At least for this group._

He truly hoped he would be able to kill them all in a single move. No matter how impossible it could be.

Leek grabbed his scouter as fast as he could. His eyes wide as the scan finished."Nappa ! It's him, damnit." Leek said, teeh gritted. Nappa clenched his fist as tight as he could, a white aura bursting around him. Anger would be for later.

"To thinks we would find him that fast. Anyways Leek, be ready for this !" Sweat dripped from Nappa's forehead. He would welcome this challenge even if winning was impossible.

The Josuaen dashed to Nappa, at a speed even the saiyan general had been unable to see, his fist slammed into the tall general's gut. The man stepped backwards, saliva coming out of his mouth, it touched the alien's fist but none were bothered by it. Leek hastily launched a punch at the alien but the man blocked it with ease, only his left arm being needed.

_This one isn't an experienced fighter. Is it the same for the other one?_

The young hero quickly pushed Leek, almost as it was trash which he needed to dispose of. He prepared a ki blast to end him.

Nappa could barely comprehend what had happened, but such excited him even more. Licking his lips, Nappa lunged at the hero with a furious amounts of well managed blows, despite it. Slightly surprised at first, such causing his blast to fade and being hit once, it wasn't long for the man to dodges each punches almost like a dragonflies which deployed his wings.

"You are stronger and a better fighter than your friend, I admit but." Driving his knee at Nappa's face, his nose had been broken, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. The man followed by delivering a powerful blow at his stomach, knocking him back.

"This is noth-" The alien had been interupted by a kick which he received at his arm. "Oh yes, you." He did the same as the saiyan, but his kick easily shattered the creature's arm.

"People like you, i know them. They always play big but when they face against stronger than them. They just hide like coward, pleading for their survival. " Josua hero vanished in front of Leek, the man's eyes squinched... He did not want to die yet. "D-Don't" Leek tried to muster the strength to run but couldn't. His legs were trembling and so did his arms.

" How much children have you **slain** as they pleaded for their live? None. How much have you mocked for their weaknesses? Every single one of those which were beneath you." The man did not need for Leek to retort. People like him were monster and did not deserve anything but death.

Suddenly a fist went through Leek's stomach, followed by a blast which vaporized his body.

"Exactly like I said, always like this when they die.. " The Josuaen looked at Nappa's bloodstained face. " See? Your friend did like I said.. Pleading for his live. Under normal condition, i could have let him live.. But he, no.. All of you deserve to die. For everything you did to my people" An azure aura flared around the hero, he prepared himself to blast Nappa.

"If only we had more saiyans." Nappa whispered under his breath. He started charging a blast. Knowning it was useless, it did not mean he wouldn't try.

"Tell me.. What about you? When i will kill.. Will you **plea**?" A childish voice suddenly said, smiling viciously, arms crossed.

The man calmly turned towards the new voice, only to see a child standing proud on a nearby rock, his arms crossed.

_A child? How horrible.. But I can't bother about this. He's as much of a monster as the other._

"I won't give you this pleasure, monkey." He added, his cold onyx eyes inspecting the child. He seemed different compared to the other, having a different armor. Vegeta's tail swinged left and right in excitement.

"Let's see !" Vegeta thrusted forward, sending an elbow right at the hero's face, the man knocked back.

"I confirm it, you are strong. But you are also just a kid !" Swinging in the air, the man bursted with ki which allowed him to not be knocked any further and then he quickly dashed to Vegeta , launching a roundhouse kick at the Prince's face. He couldn't react and even less block it, the prince was hit. He germinated blood, coming out from his mouth.

"The difference here will be out experience and sadly for you.. I am your better in this field."

After hearing this, Vegeta grounded his teeth, smirking viciously as he licked the blood which dripped from his mouth. "Oh well.. You are right i guess. But i am a saiyan.. And most of all, i am their Prince !" Curling his fingers and placing his hands together at his chest.

" GALICK" He started gathering the ki from within his body, smirking at the man.

"GUN" The sphere of ki slowly increased as he gathered more ki.

The alien thrusted both hands forward, preparing himself to counter Vegeta's blast.

"This is your error, Prince. " The man whispered to himself, a blue sphere forming.  
"**FIRE** !" A fuchsia energy wave headed straight to the alien hero.

"HA !" A blue-ish energy wave headed to Vegeta's galick gun, resulting in a clash. But despite their equal strength, the alien seemed to be winning.

"W.. What? G..Grgh " Vegeta grunted, feeling as if his arms were burning. Yet it was far from the case for his opponent. Was he going to die? Vegeta didn't want such, he couldn't die against some foolish hero.

"I told you.. The difference is making the dif-" He couldn't continue, he had received two weak yet noticeable ki blasts on his back. It was none other than Raditz which had decided to help his Prince the best he could. Nappa was stunned, having planned himself to attack the creature if he was about to beat the Prince , but Raditz had took the lead.

"Alright, I have had enough. GO TO HELL !" Vegeta quickly used this occasion to use any strength he could muster, his blast pushing the hero's own, until it overwhelmed him completely.

Josua hero's eyes widened in disbelief, he had let his guard down and the price was being paid. He attempted to use the last of his energy to turn the tide but sadly such failed. It was too late.

"D-DAMNIT" He yelled, but it was muffled. No one could hear it as his body already started to be vaporized, seconds later nothing but dust were left of it.

"HA.. HA.. HAHA ! Take this, you bastard!" Vegeta fell on his knees, grinning. It wasn't long for Nappa and Raditz to go closer to him.

" That was amazing Prince Vegeta !" Nappa briefly turned to Raditz, Vegeta surely had not seen it.. But his blasts had been what helped him overwhelm the native.

_I guess you aren't so useless.. But even then, our numbers reduced yet again_.

Nappa sighed, no matter what the saiyan would be extinct. It was hard to accept but it would be the case. The only way for them to survive would be to somehow find a female saiyan.

"Yeah ! You are really amazing my Prince." Raditz said, he had no idea that his weak blasts had managed to help a little. The prince slowly stood up, still grinning. He couldn't help but be proud of himself, having defeated someone as strong as him yet more experienced was no easy feat.

" I know, anyways. Let's rest for now.. We will finish this mission tomorrow." He briefly eyeed Rootaba's lifeless body.  
We lost two man.. A shame. Both of those were weak, but still stronger than Raditz. It was pathetic to thinks the weakest had survived.

_I guess you are far more lucky than expected, Raditz._

But at least, it was good that he wasn't the last saiyan alive. Nappa himself was fine, always telling him tale about his race or their cultures. As Prince Vegeta himself had not truly known anything about his race. At a young age his potential had been seen by Frieza, which had been quick to take him.

"Oh and Raditz, destroy Rootaba's body." Vegeta ordored. The child nodded.

* * *

**Later on**

The mission ended easier than it started, with their hero dead. The native had no chance before the Oozaru. No one could ever stand against it.. Well beside Lord Frieza that is.

And so they went to their attack ball, destroying the one which were useless now.  
Vegeta first entered his own, followed by Nappa and then Raditz. It propelled upwards, back to space once more.

The saiyan had not even bothered talking with each other yet, having decided that being put into a suspended animation would be far better for now. Raditz was mosly sad concerning Leek's death. He never made fun of him and they were related. But now , this **day** was when everything **changed**

Days later, their pods landed at Frieza force's spaceport.  
"Nappa, Raditz. Don't respond to any question they would ask us. Beside if its Frieza, of course." No one was as stupid as to challenge Lord Frieza, no one but a Super Saiyan. Vegeta left his pod, the window opened. He was followed by the other, nodding.

Nothing was said, but it surprised everyone to only see three saiyans. But the answer had been obvious. Two of them had died.

* * *

**Frieza's office**.

The saiyan entered Frieza's office, the Frost demon's arms were behind his back. " As expected, you saiyans managed to complete this mission. But it would seems that two of your kins died. Am i right ?" Prince Vegeta nodded." How sad, to see an endangered race reduced to even less." Vegeta said nothing nor any of them.

"Anyways, you little saiyans still managed to complete this mission and you did so in a record. That alone deserve a good payment." The emperor of the universe declared, Vegeta's face having a small smirk.

"You may go now, monkeys." And so the saiyan did, no one wanted to stay around the demon for long.

* * *

**Outside of Frieza's office**

" Prince Vegeta.. We need more saiyan.. We need your brother ! " Nappa said, no pleaded to his Prince.  
" I refuse.. Nappa, getting Tarble would be everything but helping. He is a weakling, a disgrace to the saiyan, his power level was recorded as one of the weakest and the idiot was soft.. Getting him would just mean for another of us to die." He did not admit, but losing Tarble when they were only three wasn't something he wanted.. If they were to die, he would be the last.

"Beside and your brother, Raditz?" Raditz looked down.

"I'm not sure about him. I suppose that he's dead, that something i should research. But Prince Vegeta .. I've got another suggestion." Nappa and Vegeta paused, Raditz had no idea that doing this would change everything.. But so did Gohan.

" There is that weak child from years ago, Turles. He had been sent to some weak planet. Maybe we could try searching for him? Well him and some other possible saiyan?"

He wasn't sure if they would find more saiyan, but it was worth a try. " Alright then Raditz.. You will be charged to find any information related to Turles or any other saiyan. I expect great result."

Oh man.. At least that good, it means I'm less.. Useless ? But searching for all of those will be hard.. And i will surely need to sneak to sneak on the Frieza force's storage room. But most of all, i will need to not get caught..

* * *

**Ages 747, Earth.**  
The sun shined down upon Mount Paozu, the death of Son Gohan had changed many things for Goku. He had truly become his own master, no one to ever command him. Every creature of Mount Paozu feared him, upon seeing him they expected to die. In a way, it was boring as none had ever retaliated.

That was boring, Kakarot wanted fun, he wanted a fight, for his blood to boil in excitement, something only Gohan had provided because of how strong he had been.

Son Goku did not care or feel anything related to Gohan's death, despite him having tried to help the child become a good person, something which inevitably failed.

He was an idiot and a fool.. But a strong one.  
It wasn't even a question. Gohan was strong and Goku had never managed to best him, no one beside a monster.

But who and what was this monster? Why i never saw it? How strong is it?

That always terrified Kakarot, Mount Paozu was small and for him, it was a place he thoughts he would never be able to leave, that he would never be able to kill other human.  
Why do I hate Gohan? I dont even know. Is it because he was stronger than me? No, I mean it make le angry but.. I could learn new stuff with him.

It wasn't that he hated Gohan. He wanted to kill him and he had no idea why.  
Why do I want to kill the human when i am one.

Or at least the young saiyan believed.

It was a question that Son Goku couldn't answer, unknown to him. It was merely an order he had received, almost like he had been programmed to kill, something Son Goku or Kakarot by his true name would hate, had he know. Because it would mean he was just a puppet to some greater scheme.

And so during another night, Kakarot attempted to find the beast which killed Gohan. Not knowing that it was a full moon today. The saiyan made sure to get as far as possible from his home each time, as even himself didn't want it destroyed.

"Why isn't the monster appearing ?" He whispered, Goku could no longer hold his wild emotion. "I had enough ! I have been waiting for you for who know how long. Why?" His teeth gritted, he punched the ground lightly" Why aren't you showing your face? Are you afraid? Am.."

He paused as he stopped himself from punching the ground. "Am i not good enough? Is that it? Am i not strong?" He shouted, raising his head as his eyes stared at the full moon after releasing his emotion.

**Boom**..

His eyes became crimson red, his teeth becoming sharp fangs.. Son Goku became bigger and bigger, taller and.. Stronger as fur covered him. The monster roared, at last.. The beast had returned and everything in his path would be destroyed.

Hell, that night had been hell for the animals of Mount Paozu, a giant beast had ate many of them, leaving nothing in his path.. But luckily as the sun shined once more, the monster was gone.

Son Goku's eyes scrunched, feeling a headache without reason.. Most trees were destroyed, some other had fell on the ground. The child could also see the lifeless's body of a few animals. But it wasn't the worst, again he was without clothes. Again he found himself in a place he shouldn't have found himself at, again everything had been destroyed and again the monster had spared him.

Or... Maybe i am the monster? He always appears during the full moon... When i look at it.

The realization had hit Goku like a train, of course... It could only be the case. He was the monster ! Truly he had slain Gohan and somehow, the full moon had given him power.

The child inspected the place further, seeing newly formed crater which were shaped in what seemed to be a giant foot.

So that true, I am the monster... Could Gohan become a monster like me? No, else he would surely have killed me... But why he can't then?  
Son Goku's tail swinged left and right, almost as it had gave him his answer.

Obviously... My tail ! It makes me special... That why I can and Gohan cant. The tail is power.  
Son Goku started laughing, truly no one could ever stand up to him. Because unlike them, he had power... A tail.

Son Goku had no idea yet that he was an alien, that all the answer to his question would be in the form of a letter that Gohan had hidden, one which he would only find years later.

"Well I guess i'll need some new clothes" Luckily Gohan had taught many things to survive, including making his clothes. But for now he didn't need as he still had some spare clothes.

Going inside his house and changing himself into his usual gi, Son Goku looked at the two gifts which Gohan had gave him before his death. A red staff which strangely was capable of extending, the gift he considered as the most useful. And an orange ball with four stars which Kakarot or rather Goku failed to see in which way it could help.  
Is it possible that Gohan's spirit is in this thing? Nah, impossible.  
He decided that pushing this thoughts aside would be the better option.

* * *

**Ages 749**

Bulma Brief, daughter of the genius scientist, . She had everything, intelligence, beauty, money, fame, had easily been accepted into the most famous high school.. Everything beside one single thing, a boy friend. One which had to be like her nonetheless !

Intelligent, handsome, rich and famous. A Prince would surely be her perfect boy friend.  
The thoughts had been enough to make the earthling giggle, after who wouldn't dream of a perfect man?  
"Hey Bulma, what's wrong?" One of her friend asked, She had a fairly decent height and she had long and cleaned brown hair coupled with onyx eyes.

Bulma turned to her and simply smiled" Don't worry Kini. I was just thinking about.." She paused

Oh no.. I shouldn't have said this.  
The other girl started giggling, one of them spoke after a moment." Were you thinking about a boy? Which one is it? Is it Chapz?" Chapz was handsome, it wasn't a question but.. He just wasn't Bulma's type.

"No, anyways that nothing of your concern girls !" They all smiled at each other, it was time for them to separate and most of all for Bulma to go home as they arrived at Capsule corp.

The girl entered her home, greeted by her father's employee. She quickly went to Her room, home was good but most time it just proved as boring.. Bulma wanted adventure, but she would never have the occasion or at least she thoughts. And strangely, that day.. Only a few months before summer vacation, she had lost her essay. But most of all that day, Bulma strangely had the idea of checking her basement, having no idea she would discover something important.

She turned the light on, the basement itself was clean. But it was also clear that it had a lot of boxes.

Its really going to take long for me to find this stupid essay.

She searched for nearly thirty minutes yet she had found nothing. Only one single box remained.

This is the last, I better find this essay.  
It had all sort of contents, various tools which her father no longer needed, some failed invention and.. A weird orange ball with stars but no essay.

"Where have i seen this thing ?" It was weird. Bulma was sure she had seen or rather heard of an object with a similar description. Perhaps asking her father could be a solution. And so Bulma quickly went to her father but first she needed to clean this mess.

Eh, I would rather have an employee do it.

**Shortly after.**

Bulma opened the door lightly. She had  
arrived to her father's lab which was once more working on a new project. She was holding a round ball with stars.

"Hey father" The man stopped working, turning to his daugher as he smiled. He saw the object Bulma was holding but did not thinks much of it at first.  
"What is it Bulma? "

In response Bulma smiled." Well, mind if i ask you something ?" The man carefully stroked his mustache." Or course not" She nodded, placing the Dragon ball on the ground."So, huh. What is this thing?" The man observed the round object and then smiled. "Oh this, it's a gift a long lost friend of mine have given me years ago. He called it Dragon.. Dragon ? Dragon Ball? I'm not sure."

Bulma's eyes grew wide, and then the daugher of Brief grinned."I knew it ! I heard of those things before. Thanks father !" She grabbed the Dragon ball once more and quickly went to her room, leaving a astounded Brief.

"Well no problem?"

* * *

**Bulma's room**  
Bulma nearly just couldn't believe it, to thinks it was a Dragon Ball ! Most people did not know about this tale. But those seven magical balls had been known as capable of granting and wish. The tale said that a man had once used those to revive his wife. At last, she could have her dream boy friend ! But.. She also remembered that based on the tale, finding them was hard.

Perhaps i could try creating a way for me to detect them? Is it even possible ? Wait yes.. I am Bulma Brief, nothing is impossible for me  
She rubbed her chin, first she needed to graduate and then she would work on a way of detecting those Dragon Balls.

I wonder how i should name it? Ball detector? Huh no. Dragon detector ? No !.. Wait , maybe Dragon radar ?

Time continued to pass by, Bulma had finished her dragon radar. Thanks to it the human had found a Dragon Ball located in a cave to the north. Even then, she couldn't bother finding anymore Dragon balls, not until her summer vacation would arrive.

And then during July of ages 749, the student were given their long-awaited vacation.

* * *

**Ages 749, September.**

Years passed for Son Goku, the child had learned well about this monster power which he possessed. He always made sure to not transform, unless needed. Aside from this, everything remained the same. Everything was as boring as it was before, no one in Mount Paozu could challenge him. And for Kakarot, leaving this place was impossible, despite knowing that other humans existed, but the horizon was so long that Kakarot had given up.

Other human surely are too far away for me..

The saiyan did the same as he always did , training and hunting. Today he had decided to try and get one of Mount Paozu's giant fish. Explaining why his tail was buried into the water, the saiyan naked, he used his tail like a fishing rod. Upon feeling as if a fish had taken the bait, Son Goku quickly flipped backwards, dashing at straight at it with a kick, such knocking the creature out.

"Gotcha !" He quickly dived into the ocean, grabbing it.  
"Alright, time to go" But first , he looked at his blue gi and Power pole which were placed on the ground. Changing himself, and so after finishing the child walked back home

* * *

The quiet place was disturbed by something, a strange and unknown noise. Something far from normal, something that no animals had heard in their live.  
The noise of a vehicule , but no human would have dared to enter Mount Paozu? None aside from one, Bulma. She only wanted one thing, the dragon ball. And Mont Paozu wouldn't scare her.

Everything seemed normal for Kakarot, everything.. Beside that noise, one he had never heard it before in his life.. And nothing could be hidden from Kakarot within Mont Paozu.

Is it some sort of unknown predator unknown to me? Ha... Anyways we'll see.

It went closer and closer... It seemed strange ? It was something he had never seen before.  
What sort of animals is this? It seems strong.

Bulma couldn't react, having seen the young child far too late sadly, her vehicle contacting with him. Her eyes grew wide, hoping that he wasn't dead." Is he dead?" How could she explain this to her parents? That during her little adventure she had killed a young boy?

_But then this is Mont Paozu... Maybe no one will notice? _It was horrible to thinks of such, but Bulma did not want to go to prison.

* * *

Kakarot was pushed back, but it had barely hurt him... Perhaps a little more than most animals.  
"Sneaking on me huh? Alright creature. Let's see what you are capable against the King of Mount Paozu " self-declared King obviously.

Kakarot prepared himself to punch Bulma's vehicle, and destroy it. Perhaps maybe eat it, But.. Something strange happened, something went out of the animal, revealing something different.

"Sorry ! Did I hurt you? Are you fine?" It could talk? Meaning it was a human..?

"I don't think you and your monster could hurt me. But who are you? Why do you look far different than me ? Are you an human ?" Kakarot asked, holding himself from killing her right now. She could be his answer to whatever it was possible to leave Mount Paozu or no.

"Monster ? This is a vehicle you know. I am a human and so are you, isn't it obvious ? As of why why we looks different, It's well.. Genetic and also because I'm a girl and you are a boy, easy to understand. Anyways, my name is Bulma. A young and beautiful girl who is researching something... Important, what's your name?"She asked, It would seems as this young boy wasn't educated, or at least that what Bulma believed.

"Son Goku. You are searching for something important you said, what is it?"He asked, the fact that she was a girl. Something Gohan had told him about girls gave him a reason to not kill her yet, even if his blood asked for blood and beside Goku was feeling curious.

* * *

Upon further inspection.. Aside from being likely uneducated and to seems like some sort of real life Tarzan.. This kid is really giving me the creeps. But then again, he's just a kid. Nothing bad could happen and even then, i've got my gun. Or at least she believed it would be enough, but she had no idea that Son Goku could easily withstand her gun's bullets.

"Huh, I'll show you when I'll get to it. Follow me" She went inside her vehicle, doing a gesture in order to tell Goku to enter it which the saiyan did. He had to admit that vehicle were strange.. But practical. After all it could go even faster than him.

* * *

**Minutes later**.

"Alright it should be here !" The girl said, Goku went out of the vehicle, Bulma doing the same.

" You know this is my house." He stated, his eyes inspecting the place to see if no animals had dared to mess with his place, luckily it wasn't the case. Else they would have been ended right away." Seriously ? Alright that perfect then." They went inside, Bulma smiled upon seeing the dragon ball.

" There is it !" She went to the round object, grabbing it. Kakarot's eyes widened, in what way was this weird object special? It just seemed to be a round ball which he had not disposed of because it was his.

" You see, this isn't any kind of normal item ! This is a Dragon Ball. Six other like this one exist and when gathered, they can grant any wish. Normally, they are nearly impossible to find.. Well beside for me ! I created a Radar which allows me to detect them." She smiled, Goku was more than surprised.. He couldn't believe it. Never would Son Goku have thought that object like those could exist, truly the world was a strange place.

"Bulma, is it? Thanks.. To thinks object like those Dragon Ball could exist. Thatv said your arrival confirmed that it is possible for me to reach the other humans, for this."

He paused, he wanted to kill her.. To crush her and then destroy her remain But..  
I would need her, since i've got no idea about how to use this radar and she could help me find other humans.

Bulma's fate would be far worst. He would use her as a.. How did they call it again? Oh yeah.. Slave. Until he would have no use of her.

" You won't die, at least not yet. I still have some use for you but, ya shouldn't expect it to last." Bulma's eyes bulged. He must be joking, mustn't he? In that case it was a bad one. But she had the impression that it wasn't the case, the way he smirked was just far too terrifying.

"I should introduce myself properly. I am Son Goku, the King of Mount Paozu" He was the one at the top of the food chain, for Kakarot it was the proof of him being the King, as none could challenge .

"And for most of my life i have dreamed of **killing** human." The devil in the form of a young child smiled deviously... She had awaken a monster. Today was the day when **everything** changed.

**Chapter end.**

* * *

Phew, alright the chapter is over. Stay turned for the next chapter ! And don't forget to post a reviews if you guys want, I'm open to criticism.

Well anyways, most of the main characters of this arc are introduced, beside one. I'm sure you guys can already guess who, if that not the case well good luck lol

Edit : Alright , had to fix a few things. Expect next chapter in about three days or more, depending on how much time I'll have and if i find the quality good enough.

**Arc 1 : The wrath of the saiyan.**

Chapter 2 : The day when everything changed

Chapter 3 : The wrath of Son Goku

Chapter 4 : Destruction.

_Preview of the next chapter : After years of searching, Raditz manage to find useful information. On Earth the adventure of Goku and Bulma start, on their way to the next Dragon Ball they came across some new challenge, the saiyan's bloodlust seems to have no end but strangely he found himself encountering a.. Turtle?_


	3. The wrath of Son Goku

**Dragon Ball : The unchained fate of the saiyan **

**Chapter 3 : The wrath of Son Goku.**

So here is chapter 3, I took a little longer to finish it but eh. Hope you will enjoy it !

* * *

**Ages 745, Frieza force**.

Raditz walked through the corridor of the Frieza Force, his eyes scrunched, tired by his lack of sleep.

The child had no choice but to search information related to any saiyan survivor, a long task which costed him most of his time. So much that he could barely train. Nonetheless, his best source or information was Frieza Force's storage department. Something he could access only at certain date.

Concerning Turles, Raditz managed to find a minimal amount of information, such as his data of birth, a few things related to his mother. A middle class saiyan woman, average in nearly everything. His face reminded him all too much of Kakarot, his younger brother and his father, Bardock. Kakarot had been born as a low class and surely had been sent to another planet. Meaning that Kakarot surely was alive, even if he wouldn't be surprise if he did die because of his weak strength.

In a way, Raditz did not want for his younger brother to be throw in this world. He was weak, born as the weakest of his race. Having him here would just mean his end.

He still had a heart, despite being a proud saiyan warrior. A reason why many had deemed as weak, aside from his low power level. No Saiyan were supposed to care for their family, in fact a saiyan warrior had to be the perfect warrior. One who cared nothing about his own, one who used those beneath, one supposed to slay anything in his path.

It was ironic as it would mean they were no true saiyan warriors, every single one of them. Because they had never tried to slain Frieza nor could.

Frieza, the name itself which made Raditz and many shiver in fear. The strongest of the universe as many believed. A terrifying man that Raditz hoped to not fight against, despite Vegeta planned rebellion.

Vegeta, the saiyan prince and strongest living saiyan. Over the years, he had came to despise Frieza. All because of how he threated them. Eventually, because of Nappa, they came to know about the legend of the Super Saiyan. A powerful warrior, the strongest of the universe. A legend, the one who could slay Frieza. Such gave them hope, even Raditz himself. He hoped to become a Super Saiyan but he was no delusional fool. If it existed, it would surely be Vegeta.

_Anyways, when thinking about it... Why Frieza is hiding those data from us? I mean, I'm sure he would gladly welcome more saiyan into his force. After all, we were about half of the Frieza force's army before_.

Truly such was weird, almost as those data were hidden from them. Unknown to Raditz, their strength and numbers had been the reason of their demise, the reason why the traitor had killed them all.

But now today everything could change for Raditz, it was one of those rare day in which he could search for information related to possible survivors. One of those day of which Frieza was mysteriously missing, likely a meeting with his father, King Cold as some rumored.

_If everything works well, I will be able to get enough information related to Turles, but it depends on Vegeta and Nappa._

He arrived, at last, Vegeta and Nappa being here already, arms crossed. They nodded.

He pressed a button at the side of his scouter, turning it off. Raditz looked at the door, it was fairly tall. Taller than himself, being made of some rare materials much like everything in the Frieza Force. Frieza truly liked expensing object, but such had to be expected from the Emperor.

Raditz stirred out of the way, he braced himself for the plan, gasping air. Shortly after, he pressed a small red button, a creaking noise heard as the door slid open.

The sole man present, manager of the storage department was curious enough to see who could have did so. Only to see that Vegeta and Nappa standing, arms crossed.

Wearing the basic brown and black armor, the manager most notable features was his long skull. He also could be considered as quite short.

Raditz had quickly dashed inside the room, the man itself was weak but it did not mean he was weaker than a mere manager.

Having managed to sneak inside was good, but the rest depended on how long the Prince and his general could get the manager's attention. Raditz's tail stiffened, being caught would mean his death.

While weak , it was clear that Raditz was one of the craftiest in the Frieza Force. When you had close to no strength, you needed such or else death could be expected.

"Alright, I don't have much time. I've got to be fast" Raditz inspected the room. It was fairly large, various computers present in it, destroyed wires laying on the ground, a few tools that someone like Raditz couldn't understand . Nonetheless, Raditz had checked about ten of those computers doing so in order. Until his eyes found what he had needed. He went to one of the computers he had not checked yet, his eleventh.

_I'm not sure for how long Nappa and Vegeta will manage to get his attention, anyways gotta be fast or we could be in trouble_.

He paused Prince Vegeta likely wouldn't be, he had the benefit of being a royal member of a dead race. Something that the emperor surprisingly enjoyed. Almost as he savoured royalty far more compared to mere peon such as himself or Nappa.

_I guess Frieza just enjoy the feeling of ruling over other royalty_. He grounded his teeth, he could somewhat understand the cold emperor , being the strongest was the same as being a god in this cold world.

He pushed the thought aside, onyx eyes briefly inspecting the chair, until he sat down on it. It was comfortable enough. He turned the computer on and quickly went through the computer's file. They were rather messed up, something Raditz suspected was done in purpose.

"Turles.. Turles.. There is it !" The child grinned, content as he clicked the file, going inside Turles's profil data.

"Alright, let's see what kind of information this one will give me" He started reading, going through most information. They were either boring for him, or he had seen them already. For now Raditz had found nothing interesting.

It seemed rather pointless, Raditz braced himself to take off. Briefly, his eyes shifted to the computer as he saw a file which he could have not perceived, had he not briefly inspected it. He smiled in delight, nearly shouting in joy but luckily managed to stop himself from doing so. At last, he had an idea of where his fellow saiyan had been sent to. It seemed to be some low life planet with an average power of ten, nothing a warrior couldn't survive.

Such done, Raditz quickly closed the file, turning the computer off as he stood up, content and proud of his accomplishment.

His small body sprinted past the manager, the door sliding open upon his body being detected.

He went to where Vegeta and Nappa were. Both disabling their scouters, Everyone was silent for a moment. It was always like this when Raditz gave them information as each day they had hoped that he would provide them with something interesting.  
"So nothing new again?" Prince Vegeta was the first to break the silence, not expecting much from Raditz. After all for most of his life, he believed him to be a disappointment.

A smile curved in his face, something which wasn't missed by Vegeta or Nappa. For once he would be able to surprise them. Raditz wouldn't mind seeing their reaction.

"No Prince Vegeta, in fact.. I found Turles's location, and based on the planet he was sent to. He's surely alive." Vegeta and Nappa's eyes grew wide in surprise, a smirk slowly forming on their face. It was the best news they had received in years.

"You hear this my Prince ? We are going to get another saiyan !" The general said content. The Prince turned to the saiyan general, not hiding his smirk. Even if the new saiyan would be weak, he wouldn't care, after all, it could mean yet another subject.

"Don't get too hasty Nappa. It will take time to convince Frieza. But it doesn't matter... We will get more saiyans, we will improve and soon enough. Frieza will perish, he will feel our **wrath**. Us saiyan will be unchained at last." Vegeta crossed his arms, both saiyan nodded in agreement. Frieza wouldn't see what's coming for him.

* * *

**Mount Paozu, Ages 749.**

They were still inside the enclosed place, the buzzing noise of a fly coupled with the chanting bird made it seems like a peaceful place. In fact Mount Paozu was rather beautiful, the ecosystem was nice. The trees were tall and beautiful, the bamboo made it seems like a paradise. Yet Son Goku or rather Kakarot by his name true name, something unknown yet to Bulma and the Monkey King himself, his presence seemed to replace it to terror and hell.

A cold sensation overcame Bulma, almost as she had a chill down her spine. It was like her chest was heavy, the child glared at her, his tail swinging right and left. Something that Bulma asked herself if it was real or no. She couldn't mutter any words as the child smiled deviously, approaching her slightly. In response, Bulma stepped backwards in fear.

"Well, Bulma. This is going to be an interesting adventure. Don't you think so?" The child declared In a honeyed voice. Everything about him seemed nice, in fact he was cute enough for Bulma to want to cuddle him. But it ended here. In the end he was a monster dressed in human clothes.

_I've got to get away from this kid.. He's dangerous, he's a psychopath, a monster._

Bulma thought, without speaking any words. The human quickly mustered her strength, enough to get out of Goku's house. Running, and gifted with her adrenaline spiking up because of the fear of losing her own life or be abused by the little devil. Bulma ran faster than she ever did in her life.

Pebbles and branch were kicked away in her path, Her head briefly tilted behind to see if he was running after her, which seemed to not be the case yet.

"Oh well, that reaction again huh?" Goku briefly smirked, the corner of his mouth hoisted. The sight amused the Monkey King, if all humans had reaction like this then hunting them would be fun. It reminded him of how most animals which had crossed him now were instinctively running away from him. Knowning, that they would die, in Bulma's case she wouldn't... Not yet.

In a motion of speed that a normal human like Bulma couldn't comprehend. Son Goku appeared right in front of her, his cold smile never fading at all. Worst, it seemed even bigger, almost as he had been satisfied no... Amused by her reaction.

Her heart was pounding. Bulma's legs were dull, this child... No this monster, in a matter of seconds had managed to catch up to her. And such shouldn't be possible, being way too far ahead for him to catch up and yet he did. It just destroyed any logic of this world for her.

Any doubt of Son Goku being normal was gone, this feat confirmed that he wasn't. Bulma even suspected that he could be some sort of Superhuman.

_Well, not that he could... He's clearly one._

"Well, ya won't be able to escape from me you know. After all I'm strong but you are weak." He rubbed his chin, wild spiky hair flowing through the wind, a few of his bangs getting in his eyes, he moved them away. Looking at her codly again. He inspected her further seeing that despite everything her eyes had a glint of hope, almost as she believed someone would save her.

_This is funny, I never saw someone like her. Well, she is the second human i have encountered after all. Are the other like this? I hope they are !_ And he truly did, he would enjoy crushing their hope, much like their body, he looked forwards to this.

"Oh well, I should really kill you and I want to. But like I said. I need you for now."  
Son Goku smiled, he would hold his unknown desire to end her human for now. Until another poor human would cross his path again, the poor creature would be destroyed, if it was a group then he could let one live and allow it to spread rumor about his might, like this they would be even more terrified.

_Yes, this is going to be fun. I'm looking forward to finding another human._

He couldn't help himself but briefly smirk, something Bulma managed to glimpse. She asked herself what could someone like him being thinking in the moment, but it was likely something dangerous.

"So Bulma... Let's go and search for those Dragon balls" Bulma seemed lost, had she knew that her little wish of having the perfect boyfriend would awaken a monster, then she would have never tried, but nonetheless she found the courage to nods after a few seconds of silence.

_I need to find a way to escape from this monster._

Or else she could feel as he would one day kill her, just like he stated.

* * *

**Mount Paozu, minutes after.**

Kakarot went back inside his small house, house which he wouldn't miss at all despite having lived here for years. Only idiots could be attached to something, and he was no idiot. He was followed by Bulma which simply stared at the former Dragon ball's pedestal, she seemed lost.

He found himself thanking Bulma, without her he would have been stuck in Mont Paozu forever, never once in his wildest dreams believing that it was truly possible to get outside of it, his bloodlust for human which he still couldn't explain never sastified. But now it would be, human would die and he would enjoy every second of it, perhaps he could even find an interesting challenge ? Not only that, she had brought him knowledges about the Dragon ball, seven items which could grant any wish.

But fairly said, he had no idea what he could wish for, many ideas had crossed through his mind, such as food or getting stronger but Son Goku pushed the latter aside. Because he wanted to earn his own strength, to enjoy the hard work and sweat he could get from becoming stronger.

_But I've got to admit that wishing for lotta of food is tempting_.

Just thinking about it made his stomach growl, but food would be for later. It was time for adventure and the monkey King would enjoy every second of it.

And so the Monkey King grabbed Son Gohan's gift. A magical red stick capable of changing size, the power pole. Placing it on his back, his eyes examined it before simply smiling. He made sure to tighten his white belt and then stretched himself, ready for his adventure to start.

"Alright, let's go." Goku's voice interrupted Bulma in her thoughts, the human turning towards him. Her eyes scrunched upon being taken back to reality.

"Y-Yes" She stuttered, looking down as his gaze inspected her, she did not support it. It was hefty and wicked. But luckily the saiyan went outside, nothing said and so did she. Goku liked that she feared him. It proved that he was strong and that she was weak.

"Well, let's go?" Son Goku cracked his neck, preparing himself to start running. Son Goku could cover 65 kilometers per hour, something which easily broke Human's record. So for him, running was the logical answer to travel.

"W-Wait. Were you planning to run? It will take us days to get outside of Mount Paozu... L-Let's just use huh." She searched for something in her pocket, after getting it. It revealed a small object, a capsule. Another of her father's invention. She wasn't like Goku, even running at her fastest would still take her days, perhaps even a month to leave Mount Paozu.

_What the hell is this? What is she planning?_ The young child asked himself, those sort of things were far too unknown to him, and far too other-worldly. For young Goku, things worked in a manner much similar to the stone age.

Goku's eyes grew wide as she tossed it on the ground, revealing an unknown object to Son Goku. It had two wheels, and a shape he couldn't yet understand. It looked weird, but the worst was how it appeared out of nothing, almost like popping out of existence.

_How did she? How could she? And what the hell just happened? Could she be...?_

"YOU WITCH ! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MAKE THIS APPEAR ? TELL ME" Son Goku shouted clamorously, grabbing his power pole. Never trusting witch, it was something Son Gohan had taught him and that he listened to. The edge of his weapon touched Bulma's face.

"W-WAIT ! This isn't magic... It's technology... The Hoi-Poi capsules made by my father.. T-They h-huh" She stepped back , frightened by the red stick which gazed her face. Feeling as if Goku's glare increased, after a small pause she continued, deciding to ignore it for now." Can store any kind of object aside from sapient organisms."

Son Goku's eyes widened, that was interesting. But he had another question, the hell is a sapient organism? Was it something to eat? If that was the case savour it.  
"That cools but... What is a sapient organism? Is it something to eat?"

"Huh... I will explain it to you.. " Well at least it confirmed the child was an idiot, but then it should be expected from someone uneducated.

"Let's huh go for now" Done having to explain herself, she tucked the object back to her pocket. Sitting in the driver's seat.

"Why are you here? It should be me being here !" He gloomily glared at her, clasping his power pole. He could at least understand that the driver's seat was far more important compared to the passenger seat.

Y-You don't know how to drive it." She stuttered, Goku decided to put his power pole on his back before simply climbing to the passenger seat. It was fairly comfortable, much unlike anything in his house. Son Goku already liked it..

* * *

**Mount Paozu, midnight.**

A motocycle's snoring was heard by the animals, throwing dirt at any creature in its path, the engine noise attracting the wild creature's attention. It was something they had never heard before or rarely did. But most assumed that it was a powerful creature, after all no weak thing could have such a fearsome cry. And they all had decided to move out the way, a few curious to see what sort of creature it could be.

Goku seemed dumbfound as he observed the landscape. Everything seemed different here aside from the landscape. The mountains were normal, but the animals themselves seemed strange for young Goku. They looked.. Stronger and bigger and that alone briefly interested Son Goku.

He wouldn't mind eating them or fight against them for that matter. Surely they could provide him with an interesting challenge.

"HAHA ! This is incredible" Son Goku said, his voice trembling with excitement as his wild spiky hair flickered through the breeze, even himself had to admit that he was feeling good. He liked the sensation of speed, for his body to tremble slightly as it was moved by the motocycle.

Even Bulma had the same thought, enjoying as her green-ish blue hair were moved , while it would take time to clean up. She did not mean it, the sensation itself was too good.

And for her, it was hard to thinks for Bulma that this little boy was a psychopath. He seemed so clueless, in a way Bulma truly hoped that he was joking when he said he planned to kill humans...

Maybe he's not? Maybe he's just lost...? After there is a chance that he doesn't know what killing mean... But that would surprise me.

For now she would give him the benefit of doubt.. Until he would actually commit the crime of ending a human's life.

Suddenly the Capsule corp engine stopped itself from advancing any further, having came to an halt as a cloud of dust briefly formed." Why did you stop?" Goku asked, glaring darkly at her. He had never allowed her to stop. He enjoyed every second of it. Was she asking to be killed ?

"I-I need to pee." She blushed in embarrassment, admitting it was hard but had she didn't do so, Son Goku would surely have lost his patience. And so she stepped out of the motocycle, glaring briefly at the child to see his reaction.

Goku stared at her before simply sighing. He could use this occasion to perhaps try and hunt one of the unknown animals ?

Those territory were after all not unknown to him, while the animals were different. The landscape itself was similar. It was after all still a forest.

"Alright then, be fast. I want to see more about this world." And it was true, he wanted to explore Earth, learn new stuff so that nothing would be surprise him ever.

Bulma nodded and went on hiding behind a nearby rock, it was tall and big enough for no one to see her.

Her eyes widened in terror upon seeing a pterodactyl. First the kid and now that, what kind of bad luck it was, were the god wanting her dead ? Well, Bulma did not truly believe in god, but occasion like those she wouldn't be surprised if he did exist.

Why did she decide to hide? Is it normal for girls to hide when they are doing those things? Son Goku asked himself, until a pleading cry was heard by him, one which had gotten his attention. It was a voice all too familiar, his slave's voice or Bulma as she called herself.

"Huh." Feeling newfound curiosity, he decided to try and check what this was for. Only to see a blue creature, it was a pterodactyl a huge flying reptile which had  
Bulma hanging out by his tail. Saliva dripped from the reptile's mouth, he had braced himself to eat her.

Bulma hair brushed past her head. The creature's tail squeezed her body tight, much like snake did to stop their target from breathing. It was exactly what occurred for her, her breathing ragged.

Son Goku's eyes grew wide in amazement, it was another creature that he had never seen before in his life. Unknown to him it was a pterosaur , one of Earth most fearsome predator with the dinosaur. A million years ago, they had nearly gone extinct but a few had luckily survived, no one ever found out what causes such.

The large creature observed the child carefully, before smiling. Having believed that it was a predator which had managed to locate his scent. But instead it was a child, It must be his lucky day, having to eat two stupid human was perfect for him. Perhaps he could even give some of his meat to a female pterodactyl?

"How lucky for me ! Two human to eat instead of one" He expected the child to try and run by any seconds from now on. It was always funnier when they did so.

For a moment Son Goku was surprised that it could talk, for Son Goku it completely changed his belief of human only being able to talk. The child closed the gap between them, his mouth curved into a smile.

"To eat me huh? Well that bad for you, I'm the predator, not the prey. Anyways, you've got something which is mine, release her." He warned, his devilishly smile surprising the pterosaur for a moment. He then erupted with laugher. The kid played tough and he found it amusing.

"Sorry kid, I got her and she is mine now." His smile slipped as the creature approached him, attempting to slice him by using his claws, but to his surprise, the child simply dodged almost as it was nothing, each attacks going past him like they had been nothing, in fact Goku barely had put any effort to this.

"Is that all? I was expecting more after all this talking." Goku taunted him to attack, the chile yawned. While stronger compared to other predator of the past, this new creature was still pathetic, despite standing as rather tall while comparing to himself.

"YOU BRAT, HOW DARE YOU" The reaction to his taunting was fast, the pterodactyl could only see blur, using his sharp claws to try to slice him. Yet despite his increasing anger, it proved futile as his claws only skimmed through the wind.

Goku had vanished behind him, the grass hastily moved by his speed. Grabbing a pebble, he tossed it at the pterodactyl's head. The reaction was quick as he turned to him, eyes wide open in disbelief. How had this brat appeared behind him? It's a question he couldn't answer.

"How the hell are you dodging those" He asked. His breathing ragged by all the effort.

"It's simple... You are weak and I am strong. The weak need to crawl in fear before the strong and you even failed this, you **failed**." Goku declared, smiling wickedly. He flipped backward, bracing himself, his neck fully exposed in purpose. He would show this weakling a taste of his power. It was clear that the monkey King completely mocked the predator, his former wicked smile replaced by a smug one.

And then in a motion, Son Goku vanished behind the pterodactyl, leaving a small patch of dust as he battered the creature's back. In response, saliva came out of the pterodactyl's mouth, being forced to release Bulma which landed on her back, luckily nothing broken but such could not be said for the reptile. His bones had been broken, shattered only in a few punches from this kid. This human wasn't normal, he could see it. It was some sort of monster dressed as a human. And so he quickly hovered upward, His wings deployed. The pterodactyl needed to get away from it, else he would die.

"And you see, when you refuse an order from a king, his **wrath** is to be expected !" The self-declared King of Mount Paozu said, grabbing his power pole from his back. He held it firm, his eyes locked into his prey, licking his lips.

"I'll enjoy seeing how you taste, bye !" Suddenly his weapon extended itself straight towards the pterosaur, eventually piercing through his stomach, leaving a hole hanging out as his eyes became lifeless, dropping on the ground.

"HAHAHA !" The child found himself laughing maniacally, ending this creature's life had been fun, mostly because it was new. He liked new things, because they had new reaction to death. But in the end that one had tried to flee, it was a little disappointing but he could understand why. After all, no one could challenge his might.

* * *

**Unknown place.**

A creaking noise was heard all over the place, a door opening as three creatures went inside what seemed to be a dungeon. Everything was dark inside, only various armors and a pedestal inside it.

"At last, we have arrived" The shortest one spoke. He seemed to be a short blue man with a tunic. He was accompanied by a tall young woman with long raven hair, having a teal trench coat, and star insignia on each shoulder. And a short dog-like creature, light brown fur covering his body. His outfit seemed to be a purple ninja uniform.

Upon seeing a round object with a single star, the short man quickly went towards it, smiling.

"Yes.. After so long, it's about time for me to have my wish granted." He could already feel excitement running through his blood. His wish was about to be fulfilled. The man couldn't hide the grins which formed across his face. The world would soon tremble before Emperor Pilaf's might.

Pilaf was a noble man who ruled of the Mushroom Forest. The man quickly had wanted more power, something which he could eventually get thanks to this single object.

"Emperor Pilaf, sadly it won't be possible yet. In order for the Dragon Balls to grant your wish, we will need the other six. After it, a great and eternal Dragon would emerge, granting your wish." The woman explained, she likely was the most intelligent of the group.

"Huh? Well, searching a little more won't be a problem. Soon enough, Emperor Pilaf shall rule over this world !" A corner of his mouth lifted, soon enough the world would know him as their emperor. Nothing would stand against him.  
Just thinking about it made him smile in ecstatic.

* * *

Son Goku stopped himself from laughing further, his gaze turning to the petrified Bulma. Bulma's posture was stiff. Her muscles were rigid, she was feeling as if everything was spinning around her. It was a sensation she hated.

Simply said, she was terrified. For him to take it down without any sort of hesitation and even laughing, like it was funny was something Bulma found horrible. The dinosaur had been terrifying but this kid, no... This monster was even more of a problem.

"Well afraid aren't you? Good because you should, anyways." He inspected the reptile, licking his lips in anticipation. He wanted to taste it.

"I guess we are having, whatever this thing is for dinner !" He smiled, crouching down. In a motion, the child ripped the pterodactyl's right arm, blood plunged from it. Goku's blue gi was stained, but he wasn't bothered by it. Instead, he found himself amused by such.

_This thing is large, could surely have enough food for two days_.

After a few seconds of inspecting the dead reptile, Son Goku turned to Bulma's direction. Glaring at her coldly.  
"Bulma, go get some stick for me already." He ordered in a rough tone. She was his slave, so she had to listen to his order.

"W-Wait ! I k-knnow something else." Her voice was shaky, and her breathing was ragged, still trying to calm herself down but doing such would be a long process.

" I could use my Hoi-Poi capsule... I have got a capsule house in it." She explained, Goku's eyes widened, this human did not fail to surprise him with her magic. Or rather technology.

"Alright then, in what will this help me? He asked, somewhat curious to know. He wouldn't mind sleeping in a comfortable bed. But he needed this food cooked. Not sleeping.

"W-Well, I could cook it? It will taste much better, I assure you." Upon hearing this, Goku smiled at her. Food which could taste better? He briefly asked himself how she could cook it in a house. But the human surely would use her technology, obviously.

"Really? You are far more useful than expected then. Go ahead and show me" He crossed his arms, the human throwing the Hoi-Poi capsule as a fairly beautiful house was revealed. It was round and large.

Goku could see that it was bigger than his. He already liked it. He placed the ripped arm on the reptile's stomach, planning to bring it inside a little later. It did not take long for him to enter it, Bulma turning the light on.

"WHAT THE? HOW? HOW DID YOU MAKE LIGHT LIKE THIS?" He asked, his eyes glinting. Like a curious child who was learning new things. In fact, it was the case. Despite being a murderer, Goku liked to learn new things.

"Well, this is electricity. Huh, I will tell you more about it if you want" He nodded, of course he wouldn't refuse learning more about this. After all, the more he learned would be the more he would know about the human. Until he would eventually kill them all.

Bulma had a question for him, something she truly wanted to know. She inhaled, gathering the courage to ask it, his cold gaze increasing steadily, annoyed by her taking so much time to cook the food.

"W-Why you want to kill humans? You are one yourself ." Or at least she believed, he couldn't be an alien after all? But maybe she could try asking.

"I want to kill all the humans. You included. I'm holding myself to not kill you right away, rather hard you know. Anyways, frankly said... I have no idea why I want to do such, I just know that my instinct is screaming for it." He rubbed his spiky hair briefly, his stomach growling.

_He doesn't even know why he wants to kill humans... Is he simply crazy?_

She asked herself the question, but her thoughts were once more interrupted by Son Goku.

"C'mon, make the food already !" He declared, arms crossed. His eyes narrowed, impatient.

"W-well alright... But you huh" She had no idea how to says it without him being offended. "You should take a bath." He looked at her, lifting an eyebrow. He asked himself what a bath was supposed to mean.

"What the hell is a bath?" He asked, Bulma simply sighed. Now she had to help a psychopath child take his bath. God or whatever higher entity truly must be playing with her.

"Well, I guess I will help you. You really need to clean that blood." Goku nodded in agreement, he had no idea what the word bath could mean, but he at least knew what cleaning is.

* * *

Time passed by, the sun replaced by the grand night. Bulma and Goku going to sleep. But before such, Goku wanted to check out something.

The child had decided it would be a good occasion to check for Bulma's balls. But strangely, it was almost like she had none of those. And so he checked it himself.

_She has two balls around her chest unlike me._

He was surprised to see she truly had none in her lower place, but he supposed it was the difference between girls and boys.

_She was surprised to see that my tail is real, am I the only one like this?_

"Maybe I am the only human with a tail, I guess I'm truly special." He muttered to himself, perhaps one day he would encounter someone with a friend, maybe they could even destroy the other humans... Together? It would sure be fun..

* * *

Hours elapsed, until the shining sun revealed itself, animals leaving their shelter. The monkey king stood up, yawning briefly. He looked at Bulma which was still asleep, not truly caring about it, he headed outside.

He looked at the setting sun, a smile in his face as he prepared his training.

His training was simple. He grabbed a rock, lifting it off the ground. It was rather heavy, the boy struggling to carry it. But such wasn't his goal at all, tightening his hold. The rock busted, it shattered into piece.

"How easy, anyways. Next one" He smirked, going to another rock. Much like the previous, it was destroyed. Any rocks in his path were. And soon enough, the humans would know the same fate.  
As he prepared himself to destroy yet another rock, which seemed slightly different. It wasn't nearly as large nor heavy but the saiyan did not truly care and prepared himself to destroy it, lifting it. But he was interrupted by a pleading voice.

"STOP" The child turned to the house, it wasn't Bulma's voice. Another human? The thoughts made him shivers in excitement , at last he could kill someone ! But it wasn't the case, in fact a head seemingly departed out of the rock, four fin-shaped legs coming out.

"What's wrong with you? You almost killed me" It was a turtle... A talking turtle, yet another unknown thing to him. How weird could this place be?

"I had no idea turtle could talk but then that reptile could, anyways. What are you doing here ?" Goku asked, he wouldn't kill it for now. The talking turtle was a new discovery and the child was curious. The turtle closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"To keep it short, I'm lost. I have been lost for years. I can't keep track of it anymore. For years I have wanted to regain the sea." Goku noticed a small amount of nostalgia from his tone, something which he did not care about. But the sea, it picked his attention.

"The sea? What is this ? " He asked, having never seen the sea himself. That turtle could provide him with an occasion, and it wasn't human so it was fine for him.

"The sea is a really beautiful place my child, various creatures live in it, all of them living in peace, well most. My kins included." The turtle smiled jovially at him. He seemed like a good kid, but unknown to the turtle it was far from the case.

"Alright, you know. I could help you get here if you want. But in exchange, I want you to look for a round ball with stars in it for me" After all, he wasn't going to help someone without anything in exchange.

"Thanks you !" He nodded, Bulma stepped out of the house. Her eyes scrunched, as she had woken up only a few minutes ago.

"What's going on?" The earthling asked, inspecting the landscape only to see Goku and a turtle.

"Oh perfect.. Bulma come, we are going." He commanded, grabbing the turtle.

"You are slow, right ? " The turtle nodded, Goku braced himself to go but was interrupted by Bulma.

"Huh, where ?" She asked to Son Goku, which hastily responded.

"The sea!"

* * *

Son Goku carried the turtle behind his back, Bulma following with her motocycle. They were not going fast, as Goku couldn't bother running while carrying the turtle.

They walked for hours, Goku asking the turtle various questions about the sea. But they had no idea that they were being watched by someone.

Eventually a stranger erupted, it was a giant brown furred bear. He had a long scar around his left eye. The bear was wielding a broadsword.

"Oi kid, give me this Turtle. I'm hungry and those are my favorite food" A smile curved across his face, the bear stomach growling. He truly wanted to eat the turtle and no human brats would stop him.

"Those things can be eaten huh? Well good to know." If that was the case, then he wouldn't mind eating the Turtle at all.

"The bad thing is, I won't hand it to you. The turtle is mine and mine only" His face harboured a smirk, the bear stepped forward. Attempting to scare the kid, yet such failed. In fact, it just amused the child.

"You think you stand a chance against me? I am the Bear thief, either you run and I will let you live or you die." Goku placed the turtle down, cracking his neck as his eyes inspected the creature's figure.

"Well then, try and kill the brat." He said smugly, his spiky hair flickering because of the wind. For a split second, the bear had felt that he needed to run away. But a brat couldn't be strong or dangerous ?

"Well, I gave you a chance." He grabbed his sword from its scabbard, and then lunged at the child, making a simple movement as he was sliced.

. . .

Or so he believed, in fact. Son Goku had appeared behind him, almost like he vanished out of the air.

"Oi behind ya." The bear turned to him, his eyebrows waggled upon seeing him behind, the child still having a smirk across his face. It surely must have been a lucky dodge.

"You are a lucky one, aren't you ?" He asked, smirking wickedly.

In response, he crossed his arms together. "Lucky? Maybe , but the unlucky one here is you. Be ready to feel my wrath !" The bear's eyes broadened, until he erupted with laugher.

"You are a brave kid, I will remember you." He said in a serene tone, not believing that the kid could somehow kill him.

The bear quickly attempted to slice him again, but each sailed past Son Goku. After a moment, Goku simply did a somersault, landing at the Bear's head. It had nearly cracked, the creature having no choice but to release his weapon. He fell on his knees. His eyes widened in awe.

"Well, I would have played for longer but... I can't, so bye" He hammered the bear's back, it fell unconscious after this.

Shortly after, Goku grabbed his weapon, slicing the creature's head, but before his clothes could be stained in the creature's blood, he flipped backward.

"Don't worry, I'll comeback to take your corpse. " This turtle was lucky, he wouldn't eat now. The giant bear would be far more delicious.

"Anyways, Bulma and turtle. Let's go"  
It was horrible, to see Kakarot slice the bear's head without any problem, yet it was a sight that Bulma had gotten used to. Yet it wasn't the case for the turtle yet.

"Y-You are strong... Son Goku, right ? " He nodded, carrying the turtle on his back  
once more.

* * *

After long hours of walking, Son Goku and Bulma arrived at a beach. It was the first time Goku had ever seen the sea. The horizon was long, almost as it had no end.

The child smiled, after seeing it he could understand why the turtle wanted to get back here.

"This is the sea huh? Not bad at all."

"It has been long since I was last able to breath the sear air" The turtle said, a tear rolling down his cheek. He could finally get back to his master, and swim with other of his race.

"Anyways turtle, you already know the deal" He placed it on the ground, the turtle looking at him.

"Don't worry, just give me a moment." Goku nodded, he would wait for the turtle.  
And for this, he sat down. Carefully observing Bulma which did nothing but play with her hair. Her fingers twiddling her own hair.

The turtle droved deep into the ocean, minutes passing by. Both Bulma and Goku bothered to talk with each other, Bulma did not want to and Son Goku just was focused on something else. His eyes were locked at the beautiful sea.

Until he saw the the turtle, at last it was back. But it wasn't alone, It carried a man, rather old. By anything, he looked like a fool. Kind of like Gohan.

The man was bald, having a long white beard. Wearing beach clothes and sunglasses. He had what seemed to be a Turtle shell on his back.

"The turtle is back..." Bulma's attention shifted to the turtle, seeing the poor old man made her heart beat raise. The poor man surely was about to die, and whatever Goku was good or bad would be revealed.

"Sorry for coming late, I had to get my master." The turtle said, Goku's blood boiled with anticipation, at last. The turtle was back and it was accompanied by a human... This day was being really good for him. Killing and getting a Dragon Ball, nothing could be that good.

"Kid, I want to thanks you for saving my turtle" The old man jumped out of the Turtle's shell, his eyes inspecting the child.

The child seemed tense around him, but it wasn't the worst. Some sort of evil aura seemed to be cloaked around him.

The old hermit found such pathetic, to thinks a young child could be corrupted already.

"And for this, you surely need a gift" Still, it would not mean he wouldn't give him anything, after all he just did a good action. The man had no idea what he could give him, the Nimbus was simply out of option. And his magic carpet wasn't ready yet.

"Don't worry, just give me that object hanging on your neck" It was obviously a Dragon Ball.

_Hmph? He wants this ? Oh well, why not then._

"Are you sure? It's just some old item after all. Nothing much interesting." He had no idea how important the Dragon balls were, despite being the God of martial art as many once called him.

Removing his collar, he handed him the Dragon balls. Son Goku and Bulma truly seemed happy upon getting it, both smiling even if Bulma's smile had quickly faded.

_This one seems confused and tense, how weird._

"Tell me, your name is Son Goku? Could you be Gohan's boy?" Roshi remembered well that boy Gohan told him about. The tail which swinged behind the boy seemed to confirm it.

Goku's eyes were wide. How was he aware of who Gohan was?

"Yes, why you ask old man?" The man smiled, if it was Gohan's boy, then maybe he could give him something far more important.

Bulma closely listened to this, interested to know more about Son Goku. Despite how evil he seemed to be.

"Well the name is Roshi, anyways I am Gohan's master. How is he?" Roshi asked, it was weird that he had never received letter of Gohan after sometimes.

"Dead." He said without any trace of emotion. Goku did not care about Gohan. He just happened to have taught him about Martial Art.

The hermit's eyes widened in shock. Gohan had died. It explained why he never received letter of him anymore.

_How sad, once more the master outlive the student. _Those occasion truly made him regret drinking the fountain of youth.

"I see, I'm sorry kid. It must have been hard." Goku wanted to laugh at his face, to tell him that it was far from it. That Gohan's death just had proved hid worth. But he decided to hold himself for now.

"Kid tells me, did Gohan ever tell you about the Kamehameha ?" Goku's eyes were wide, he recalled that name well, this old man was truly Gohan's master.

"He told me about it, why you ask?" Of course Gohan did, being one of his attempt at bounding with him. But sadly the old man had never showed it. Roshi smiled in response.

"Well, I could show you the Kamehameha then. I'm sure you would like it." The old man inhaled, his muscle mass increasing as he cupped his hands, a blue-ish sphere forming on his palms.

"KA.. " The man begun his chant, the gathered energy increased in size, radiating brightly as compared to before.

"ME.." It did not stop to increase in size, while Goku could not sense energy. He could feel it was getting stronger by the increasing intensity. The energy itself could almost be described as a vast ocean.

"HA" Roshi's eyes were locked toward the ocean.  
"ME.. " Goku stepped back, and so did Bulma.

"HA !" And then at the last second, he thrusted his hands forward. A blue-ish energy coming out from his palms. Heading towards the ocean, until it eventually came to a halt, slowly fading in the deep horizon.

Bulma and Goku's eyes were wide, surprised by this. The wave had pushed them slightly.

"A-Amazing." Son Goku stared at the remaining bolts of energy which were around. He could not believe it, but it was a reality. The Kamehameha was incredible.

"Ew, anyways that all. Based on your eyes, you and the girl surely liked it. " And now the man was back to his usual and seemingly weak self. It was hard to believe that seconds ago, he had been so strong.

_The old man is strong... Stronger than expected, even more than me. But the good thing is that he showed me the Kamehameha. Soon enough, I will learn it myself_.

Goku made up his mind, one day he would fight this old man . Nothing would stop him from ending his life, beating him would prove his worth as the strongest.

**Chapter end.**

* * *

So the chapter is over, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyways I'm not sure when the next chapter will be released, stay turned for it. Don't forget to reviews, feadback are always welcome.

**Arc 1 : The wrath of the saiyan**

Chapter 3 : The wrath of Son Goku.

Chapter 4 : Destruction.

Chapter 5 : Yamcha of Diablo desert.

**Reviews :**

Thanks you !

Yeah, I also really like story with Goku never hitting his head lol, and don't worry Kakarot will learn his true name soon.

**Preview**

_ After the encounter with the mysterious hermit, Roshi. Son Goku and Bulma continue their adventure, Bulma find herself feeling more at ease with Goku, as he never tried attacking the old man. Upon arriving at Aru Village. Her worst fear is realised, life are lost and it end up being because of her. At the same time, a saiyan is finally rescued by none other than Raditz._


	4. Destruction

** The unchained fate of the saiyan.**

**Chapter 4 : Destruction.**

* * *

The snoring of an engine heard as it sailed going past the many islands such as Penguin Village. But it wasn't what interested the pilot. Being none other than Shu , the small dog capable of talking like many animals, and having a ninja outfit.  
Instead, their attention was drifted to a small and circular shaped island.

Furnished with a telescope, the group started searching. Yet it was only after nearly four hours, something which had left them tired, almost giving up that they had managed to find. Where the next Dragon Ball should be, one more step towards the ascension of their Emperor, Pilaf. A man which despite his nature they respected, because he had been the reason of their survival. Something Mai and Shu respected, their loyalty to him would be forever because of this.

"There is it ! Our next Dragon ball" Excited, it was the feeling that Pilaf showed in his tone, excitement towards the realisation of his future goal, a step closer to it.

Indeed soon enough, I won't be Emperor Pilaf of Mushroom Kingdom. But Pilaf, emperor of the world. Nothing would stop him , other would be beneath him. Soon enough, his name would be remembered. As the ruler of the world.

"C'mon Shu, faster ! The sooner the goal is completed, the better" The dog named Shu nodded, thrusting the steering wheel as in seconds, it accelerated. Sailing past the clouds and bird. Upon being close enough, he did a rearward thrust. Slowly the speed reduced, until it eventually came to a halt.

"Let's go" Pilaf said hastily, the excitation having far from left his face. Instead it seemed to increase as he was closer to his goal. Mai was the first to step, her raven hair briefly brushing past her head. It was followed by Shu and at last, Pilaf.

Before them was a house, painted in a pink colors with a red roof. The words "KAME HOUSE" displayed prominently on the front. They had no idea what it was supposed to mean, but even then it did not interest them. They were focused on something else.

Walking towards the door, they expected Pilaf to do something amazing such as destroying the door by his bare fist. But instead the short and blue creature pinched his nose, inhaling.  
"Anyone here? Hello? Hello" His voice was far more high pitched compared to usual, the scene caused them to roll on the ground. They would have no idea if Pilaf was serious, but coming from their Emperor they expected it to be a joke. Or at least they hoped it was.

"No one here? Oh well" He rubbed his chin, trying to think of something else. Well, it would seem as they would need to wait a little for the owner.

"I've got an idea ! Let's just break inside the house" Shu declared, proud of himself and his idea that no one but himself had thoughts about.

Oh... Yeah obviously, breaking in. How could I didn't think of it?

"Oh well, That obviously Shu. We are going to break inside the house ! And Alm because of..." Digging inside his pocket, after a few seconds Pilaf managed to find what he had been searching for, a cutlass which he revealed proudly.

He tried breaking inside, using cutlass but the man quickly realised how hard it proved to be. He eventually decided to stop embarrassing himself, turning to them with a small smile.

But...  
No one was here anymore, almost as they had vanished.  
"Wait guys wh-" He was interrupted by the voice of Shu.  
"Oh well sir, the window was opened huh." A smile curved into Pilaf's face, coughing up as he responded.

"Oh well, I wanted a more spectacular entry. But I suppose such won't be needed anymore" He declared, his subordinates helping him enter, because of his small body. Something that Pilaf wanted to fix one day, but such would be for later. In another conquest of the Dragon Balls.

The house was fairly cleaned, something that Pilaf liked as he hated anything which wasn't the case. It was equipped with an oldfashioned kitchen. A low table, something which confirmed that it was only one person owning the house. The TV itself wasn't much interesting, being an old model. In fact everything seemed like such but then it should be expected, considering how secluded the island was at the first place.

"Well anyways, let's start searching already." They nodded, beginning to fully inspect the first floor. Again nothing much interesting, aside from a few magazines which had did not interest Emperor Pilaf at all.

And so they moved to the second floor, it only contained a single bedroom and a cabinet.  
"I take the cabinet, the bed is your Shu. Mai continue inspecting the first floor, never sure if we looked at everything." The dog and human nodded in agreement, as their search begun.

Pilaf opened the cabinet, only to see a pile of clothing and yet again... No Dragon ball.  
Something which irritated him, his effort couldn't be for nothing, not after all of this searching.

"I found nothing sir" The silence was broken by Mai's voice, her raven hair seemed to be a mess compared to earlier, all that searching had took them their very effort.

All of this for nothing. Nothing but a wasted effort for us. God damnit.

He thoughts to himself, teeth clenched as he stepped outside of the house, followed by his subordinates and perhaps friends.

The man looked at a chair outside of the house, only to see a bipedal alligator ... The sight did not seem to surprise Pilaf nor his subordinates at all. After all on Earth, those sorts of things were normal.

And so they approached it, hoping that it was the owner. His cutlass pointed to the reptile's neck much to the master's shock.

"Are you the owner of this house? " Pilaf demanded, the reptile's eyes were wide. To be attacked by another creature sure was rare, in fact it was his first time being attacked by something.

"W-Wait no ! But Master Roshi is right there" He briefly stuttered, but stopped upon seeing Roshi riding his Turtle, standing in his shell. Nothing could stop that man. He was strong and a mere cutlass couldn't bring him down.

Pilaf turned towards the horizon, Master Roshi stepping out of the Turtle's shell, landing on his feet.

"I don't think we have met, well hi !" He inspected them, using his cane to help him standing. Even if in reality the old turtle didn't need it.

"Yeah whatever, hand the Dragon ball over." He ordered, grabbing his cutlass in order to seem more menacing. It was followed by Shu grabbing his sword from its sheath and Mai taking her gun from its holster.

"What ball?" It picked Roshi's curiosity, what were those three guys talking about? He was sure that he had no Dragon whatever.

"Ya didn't hear it? We are talking about the Dragon Ball, a roundly object with stars in it !" Shu declared, pointing his weapon forward.

Master Roshi rubbed his beard, until the corner of his mouth lifted up."Oh well , I just gave it to that kid and the pretty girl on the beach."

WHAT? Other persons are seeking for the Dragon ball ? Damnit that could be a problem.

"You are kidding, right?" He asked, finding himself hoping it wasn't the case. Rivals could prove as trouble in his quest for the seven Dragon balls. But from what Roshi had said, it was just little kids. Nothing too bad.

"Nope, the kid really wanted it and he had just saved a friend, couldn't refuse." Pilaf looked at his subordinates, both nodding. Putting their weapon back to their place.

"Alright old man, thanks you.. Anyways, Mai, Shu ! Let's go, they can't be too far." The group quickly went inside the airplane. Thrusting the steering wheel as they braced themselves to take off. But nothing happened sadly.

"Oh well." Master Roshi rubbed his beard, those young guys sure were amusing. Their intention seemed rather bad, but it was nothing compared to what he had felt about Son Goku. The child's aura seemed evil, but it was also like... Whatever he planned to do or did, it was normal for him.

Perhaps the child is merely confused or is it something else? Something that Roshi couldn't grasp yet.

"We are out of fuel sir" He looked at her, dumbfound... Hoping that Mai was joking, a bad joke indeed but still one. But her look clearly gave him his answer. Grounding his teeth, Pilaf stepped out of the engine. Before simply inhaling and exhaling, ready to take away his anger.

"DAMNIT !" He shouted, such echoing through the whole island much to Roshi's amusement, well he wouldn't mind people staying for a little longer.

* * *

** Earth, Ages 749.**

Pebbles and branch were destroyed as the engine drifted past the many animals, they followed a road created by nature itself. Two figures were standing in it, one with long green-ish blue hair, a fairly tall teenager with a red jacket and wearing a hat, the word "BULMA" displayed in it. And another kid, spiky hair flowing through the wind, wearing a blue gi, his white colored belt tight.

The smaller one, Son Goku was looking at a circular object, his eyes fixated at it. It was none other than the Dragon Radar, Bulma's creation and what helped them track the Dragon balls. The monkey king simply tried to understand how it could work, in order to accelerate his future disposal of Bulma as he planned to use her until he had nothing to learn from her.

"So those small yellow dots are supposed to represent the Dragon balls?" He queried, onyx eyes locked at the yellow dots. It was hard to believe those things could represent where the Dragon ball is located.

"Well, that pretty much it" Bulma answered, a smile briefly present on her Smith face. After what happened with Roshi, she was feeling more at ease. After all, Goku had killed no human despite claiming he would. Sure he was brutal but the fact that he never attempted to kill Roshi could mean that he wasn't that bad..

Or he's simply not stupid enough to attack that old guy?

But she pushed the thoughts aside. The boy did not seem like someone who wouldn't strike a more powerful opponent. At least she believed, the years with Son Gohan had helped Goku learn something important, to be smart... To not directly strike someone strong, to learn their weaknesses and even learn from them. Something he would try, the first step was just the Kamehameha.

_The first step to my **victory**, to **destroy**...?_

Again, a question which he asked himself popped on his mind. One that he could not find an answer to. He had no personal quarrels to the other human, yet it did not change his need. In a way, it almost did not feel natural for him, but he supposed it couldn't be... After all, who would have ordered him to try and kill the human race itself despite being one. Sometimes, Goku could feel almost as he wasn't... Human? But it surely couldn't be the case or could it?

For a brief moment, Son Goku recalled those memory of Gohan. He was so happy when he died, yet it only had been because it proved his **WORTH**. And yet for a small period, he had found himself missing the man, yet those thoughts about missing a human presence were quickly pushed off for reason he couldn't explain. Such had finally lead him to those other question.

Why wanting to destroy? What can I be? The bringer of their death, the answer to those who starve for war? Or their hope, answer to those who cry out for peace?

He shrugged those thoughts off. They were troublesome and Son Goku hated those sort of things.

But nonetheless, he hoped that he would find an answer to those question in the path which awaited him.

* * *

**Ages 749, unknown place**.

His eyes scrunched through the many buildings which made the place, nearly all of them shaped in manner similar to tower. Something that Raditz did not mind all that much, beside now wasn't the time to care. It was time for a change, for them saiyan to get yet another survivor, Turles. A low class indeed but still a saiyan, a fellow member of their race.

They had decided to give that one survivor two years, raising the chance of him having already cleaned the inhabitants of the planet he had been sent at. After all, who would do the work of another ? Well, at least Raditz didn't.

Alright Raditz, you are going to retrieve another survivor.

He couldn't help himself but smile in delight, sure it was nothing big but the prospect of not being useless to Vegeta was something he enjoyed.

With one more saiyan, we will be a far stronger team. And with Vegeta, Nappa and my growing power... We will be second only to the Ginyu force.

While he wasn't exactly sure about his power, considering it had barely raised because of lacking the time to train, all because of all those research. Raditz was certain that they would get recognized as a powerful force from the Frieza's army.

Oh well, anyways not here to thinks about my future but the present before me.

Looking at the round ship which was placed on the ground made his blood boil..  
Boil with excitement but his thoughts were interrupted by two soldiers. They were a small frog-like creature, wearing the common armor of the Frieza Force.

"Well sir, we are almost done replenishing your pod. I would say that it should be ready on a few minute-" One of them said but couldn't finish his line, being interrupted by the pure blooded saiyan.

"No need then, I'm going directly." He responded hastily, bracing himself to enter the ship.

"Oh well if you say so sir."He pressed a button around the edge of his scouter. Soon after, new voice were receipted by it. A practical use of the scouter which helped making communication far easier.

Raditz's face curved into a smile, inhaling and exhaling. Ready to take off and change their destiny forever.

"Alright guys, prepare the ship to take off in" As Raditz entered it, his tail warped around hip waist, onyx eyes closed as he braced himself to take off.  
"Three... Two... One... GO !" An azure cloaked the ship as it was propelled upward, sailing into space itself. It was one of the Frieza Force most expensive craft, something that Frieza Force's scientist department took pride in.

"Never fail to amuse me Steve."

And so Raditz departed to space, ready to change history itself, to save another saiyan. One which looked exactly like his father and Kakarot, ironically.

* * *

The engine had arrived at its destination, a small village called Aru. A name which even Bulma had never heard before. The Dragon radar which Son Goku firmly held indicated the Dragon Ball should be close by. Stepping out of the motocycle, a small yet noticeable smile curved into the saiyan's face, something which Bulma had not failed to notice but simply assumed that he was excited. And such was true.

A numerous amount of houses, weirdly shaped much like Bulma's one. Something which he had learned could only indicate one thing... Humans, plenty of humans. It would be his first ever assault to humanity and perhaps at last he could an answer to some of his questions? Just thinking about it made the Monkey king's furry brown tail swing back and forth.

"Well huh that weird, it's pretty quiet." Bulma first spoke, her cerulean eyes drifting past each house, in an attempt to search for any life sign. The houses were round, nearly like most of Earth's buildings. Everything seemed quiet, the calm harmony of the birds chanting heard upon the village. But at time like those such should be coupled by various children playing together, dreaming about adventure, all of this observed by the careful eyes of their parents, a smile on their face.

"Oh well, I suppose this village have been deserted." She theorized, it could explain why it was silent like this. Bulma was feeling far more uneasy as the seconds passed by. What could have caused those people to desert the village? Could it be a creature? Some sort of monster? Or a some geological event? Before she could theorize any further, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Nah Bulma, I'm feeling as if there is people hiding here." Such was true, Goku was unable to sense Ki yet such didn't mean he had no way to locate his prey, it was a method he had used to hunt many of the creature of Mount Paozu. The child simply used his sense of smell, which was superior to a Human's own.

"Anyways, let's see." The pure blooded headed towards the most nearby house in a confident manner. Enough for Bulma to believe he had somehow managed to sense the villagers.

Oh well, I keep forgetting that not so long ago I saw a old man fire some sort of energy thing. With this last thought, Bulma braced herself, after a moment finding the courage to follow the Monkey child, staying behind if any danger were to come.

Grasping the doorknob, the child attempted to open the door. Yet after a multitude of failed attempts, he turned to Bulma. Surely fuming inside.

"Why the hell this door isn't opening? " Son Goku asked, fuming inside... It was easily seen through his rough tone. He couldn't understand why the door wasn't opening, back at Mount Paozu it always did? Could it be yet again one of those technological things? Because if that was the case, he really would need to learn more about it.

I can't believe after all those days I'm still surprised by those things... I guess keeping her around could prove useful... Until I'm done collecting those Dragon Ball.

"Security, Goku. The door is locked." She said, preparing herself to simply knock the door in hope of a villager opening it.

"Well, security huh? Alright... That cools." He looked straight at the door, if he couldn't open it. Then he simply had to destroy it. And so in a motion he battered the door with punches, such ending up shattered into piece.

"Well done, no more security !" He smiled in delight, content of his work. Aside from how he had easily destroyed a door, something no longer surprised Bulma... Goku had done it without any worry about having to likely repair for it.

Oh wait... That guy surely wouldn't repair anything in the first place. He's too... Wild?

"Well, let's see." And so like this, Son Goku entered the house. Unknown to him, a man was waiting... Having expected the stranger to be the demon Oolong, he quickly ran towards him, swinging his axe at Goku's head. The monkey king couldn't react and found himself smashed by the double-bladed weapon. Any normal person would have died by this, but normal wasn't Goku. Instead the axe shattered into piece.

Son Goku stumbled backwards, holding his head in search of any wounds. The axe had managed to hurt him a little, but it had not managed to pierce through his skin. His eyes went towards the villager, his muscle tense, onyx eyes glinting with anger as he braced himself, ready to end the man's life.

"S-Sorry, I thoughts you were Oolong." He said, the sight of the angered kid having been enough to make him step backwards. The man looked pretty normal, having long abundant raven hair, and an outfit similar to a farmer. Behind him was a smaller girl, likely around eight or night. It was obviously his daughter.

"You could have killed him, shame on you." Bulma scolded, crossing her arms together. Despite saying this, she left a sigh of relief as it was a good thing that she had not entered the door first, else she would have been killed.

"Oh god forgives me." He muttered to himself. The realisation of his action had hit him like a truck. That he had nearly killed a poor kid... In front of his daughter.

Goku was no longer bothered that the man had struck him earlier, instead his anger was replaced with curiosity upon recalling a name the man had mentioned earlier, fear could be seen striking the man as he mentioned it. And such had been enough to interest the monkey King, perhaps after so long he could find a challenge ?

"So tell me, who is Oolong?" He finally asked, onyx eyes blazed with curiosity, demanding to know the identity of this man or whatever it could be.

"Huh?" The man's face went blank for a moment then it was briefly replaced with anger, grounding his teeth in order to calm down. He would give the child his answer, and so he inhaled. His onyx eyes firmly looking at the child's own.

"Well kid, Oolong is a demon... A powerful creature who amuses himself by capturing our daughters. You could consider him as the devil." Bulma gasped upon hearing about such, suddenly finding herself terrified by this Oolong. As of Goku, he simply smiled. He suddenly found himself interested by this Oolong but also excited to fight him.

"We should just get the Dragon Ball and get ou-" She found herself interrupted by Goku.

"No, I'm going to fight this Oolong and kill him" He smiled devilishly, clenching his fist. The farmer's eyes were wide open, the child planned to challenge Oolong, despite hearing about how dangerous? Was he strong enough or simply crazy?

"Just tell me. When will he show up?" Goku asked. Bulma left out a sigh, she had no idea if he could beat this Oolong but his amazing strength, it surely was possible for him.

"Well, Oolong will likely show up soon. I would says on about thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes huh? Oh well, that good then, it's enough time for me to kill them.

He smiled darkly at the man, enough to make him shiver in fear upon seeing this look."Good then... Until then, I'm going to kill you guys."

Both Bulma and the villager's eyes were wide open, one shocked and another confused by what he had said. Was he going to kill them or was it some sort of joke?

After a moment, the silence was broken by the bewildered voice of the villager."Wait what?"

**CRACK**  
The answer of whatever Goku was serious or not was finally given as he vanished behind the man, in a swift movement snapping his neck as he dropped on the ground, lifeless.

Silence reigned in the air. An ominous feeling swallowing them whole. They were far too shocked to muster the courage to say anything. The young girl looked at Goku in fear. The stranger had killed her father for no reason, and now as he approached slowly, each footsteps echoing through the place, terror creeping closer. She could feel that... She was next.

The trembling villager stepped backward, stumbling on a nearby object. Because of this she fell on her back. Terror overtook her face as she saw his cold onyx eyes staring right at her, such being enough to make her shiver.

Bulma's breathing ragged, just now Son Goku had ended a life. It wasn't his first time doing and she knew it... But it was fine, the life he had ended were just animals. But today he had done far worst, it proved him as capable of easily ending a human's life. For Bulma such wasn't the worst... The worst was that it was her fault, had she never encountered him... None of those events would have happened.

"It won't take long y'know.. I mean I can be quite merciful, at least when you aren't standing in my path. But I can tell for a fact that ending those who stand in my path sure is good." He gave her a half-smile before simply burying his fist through her stomach, the young girl's mouth choking with blood, until her eyes were... Blank, lifeless, devoid of life. The sight was... Something Bulma couldn't find any words to describe, the human falling on her knees. Goku turned toward the door, not saying anything to the shocked earthling.

This is horrible... I have to get away from him.

After a pause which had seemed to never stop for Bulma, she managed to stand up, heading outside. Son Goku entered a house, to deliver yet another slaughter. And such was confirmed as scream were heard by her.

I-I don't want to die... I'm sorry b-but I'm too young to die now.

She was petrified at first. And then the scream were repeated, horrified, desperation. The scream of a young helpless child. Her legs were shaking steadily. Bulma couldn't take it anymore, adrenaline surged through her blood. She was ready, ready to run, to escape this monster and to... Survive.

And so she did, running as fast as she could. To escape from a cruel fate, to escape from someone she considered as a monster, to survive.

The Dragon radar...

Her teeth chattered, clicking together repeatedly, frustration... It was the only way she could describe her emotion at the moment. Son Goku had the Dragon Radar and so could locate the Dragon balls and by extension her.

Damnit Bulma... Why did you believe that he was good? You idiot !

She thoughts to herself, he had truly made her believe he was good in the end. But in the end it was just manipulation. Involuntary perhaps, but it was still a reality. She would never trust anyone, that cold reality had taught her such already. And so the human grasped her pouch, tossing it on the ground.

* * *

And so during ta cold day of ages 749, a village was wiped out. Body scattered either on the ground or inside their house, a child standing firm... Soaked in blood.

Watching as they pleaded for their live was fun, but... I'm feeling blank. A good point about the human is that they all had new reaction but... The villagers had been no challenge to him, and that was exactly the problem.

**Crack**.

The noise of a branch being stepped on was heard. Having picked it, the saiyan headed towards the source, his power pole grabbed firmly by his right hand.

Well, one of them is still alive... Let's see.

"Too bad for you..." The person which had nearly escaped was a boy, taller and likely older than him. He had short dark blue hair and wore a white sleeveless shirt and black pants.

"Ya could have survived y'know?. Well, too bad luck isn't on your side. Bye bye !"

The monkey king braced himself, his power pole ready to be extended and pierce through his stomach. But he thoughts about something, something which could give him some fun.

"P-Please don-" The child couldn't finish as Goku vanished for his human eyes, in reality he had simply moved way too fast for him.

"Actually yeah... You will survive" The villager child could feel his back shiver in fear, each hair on his neck raising despite the good news he had received. A smile slowly curved into the saiyan's face, satisfied by his prey's reaction.

"You will spread rumors about me... Tell them how I killed everyone in your village." With this, maybe a few strong human would try to put an end to him? He wouldn't refuse to fight against anyone strong enough to pose as a challenge.

"Well, c'mon go !" The villager was quick to act, running away from him as fast as he could.

* * *

Footstep echoed through the ghost town, a giant creature revealing himself. The creature had red skin, his head seemed to be one of a pig mixed with demon-like feature such as horns. He held a giant sized club in his hand. Smiling briefly, but such faded upon seeing the blood soaked Goku which had just appeared, standing before him, arms crossed and onyx eyes locked at him.

"So you are Oolong? " The human knew his name? Then why wasn't he running away? Why was he soaked in blood? What had he done?

"Yes, I am the great Oolong. Child tell me, where are the other villager? I'm waiting for another girl to marry ! Not a boy." A corner of his mouth lifted up, expecting him to run away in any seconds from now on. Much like the previous villagers who had tried to stand on his way before. After all, most of them had just been talk and proved as nothing if they dared to fight him.

"The villagers? They are gone. I killed all of them." His fingers pointed towards a few lifeless bodies on the ground, the body of those who had tried to run away from his might. A smile plastered into his face upon seeing Oolong's eyes wide open in shock.

"You are joking? Aren't you?" Oolong looked at him with baffled eyes. But deep within himself, he could feel as if the child had truly done so as it could explain all of the blood on his body. But no child could ever do so, because of this Oolong supposed he was joking.

"No because you are next !" For a moment, everything went silent. The birds hear chanting, all until laugher erupted from Oolong. Holding his club as firmly as before, he pointed his club at him. That kid sure had some courage.

"You're a funny kid. Anyways Brace yourself, I won't hold back." No words were uttered. Goku instantly vanished in front of him, fist buried deep into Oolong's stomach. Saliva coming out of the demon-like creature's mouth, nonetheless after seconds he regained his composure, despite the shock. Brandishing his club, he attempted to hit him.

Yet such failed, only drifting past the kid's head. But Oolong was far from giving up, he battered him with furious attacks, but each were dodged like nothing by the child. The performance had been enough for Oolong. It confirmed the worst for him, he was facing against someone strong.

"Is that all ? Because if that the case.. I'm disappointed" Oolong grounded his teeth, the brat was mocking him, the great Oolong?

"Far from it brat !" Smoke suddenly erupted from his body, Oolong shape changed as he became some sort of black robot like creature, holding a giant sword and a shield.

"What's your name kid?" He was curious enough to ask, this kid wasn't normal. Beside for him in this form he wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"My name is Son Goku... Anyways, you can transform huh? That Interesting" He was surprised but far from impressed nor terrified. Something which bothered Oolong but despite it, he charged straight at Goku, attempting to slice him. Instead of dodging it, Goku grabbed the sword by his bare hands, something which clearly showed his strength.

"Well, I guess that my turn?" Tightening his hold, it wasn't long for the sword to be destroyed as he then leaped towards Oolong, punching his head, the creature knocked back, falling on his knees and then dropping on the ground, knocked out.

"Yeah, you are weak... I should have expected it. Make me wonder how should i kill him?." A smirk formed across his face, he could use his power pole and pierce through his skin but he had another idea... It could be a good occasion for him to try the Kamehameha.

Recalling how Roshi first did it, Goku cupped his hands together. "KA.. ME" He began his chant, a blue sphere forming around his palms, glowing brightly as energy were gathered.

"HA.. ME.." It slowly increased in size, his eyes were locked at his prey, ready to end the creature's life.

"HA !" Thrusting his arms forwards, a blue wave erupted from his palms, as it headed straight at the robot. It wasn't long for it and the building in the Kamehameha path to be turned into nothing but dust.

Son Goku smiled to himself, proud, content of his work. He had ended Oolong's life and used the Kamehameha. This journey surely couldn't be getting any better.

"Oh well, I guess I am amazing huh? Anyways... Where's Bulma?"

* * *

In the deep void of space, a place which had been claimed by the most advanced race thousand if not million of years ago for some. Stood a round white object, an azure aura cloaked around it as it was propelled towards its target.

It was Raditz's Attack Ball, inside the pod he could be seen, his arms crossed, a smirk across his face. The man had been travelling for days, covering a thankfully small distance in the light years measure.

The attack balls were specialized to cover those sort of distance, they were not the fastest ship for sure, but they were still extremely more faster compared to most other civilisation craft, even capable of going faster than light by distorting space-time.

Then suddenly, he found himself standing before planet. It was slightly smaller than Planet Vegeta, which indicated a surely inferior gravity. The lands from what he could see were amber, the water itself seemed to be green. A rather weird mix but it wasn't something he had never seen before.

Oh well, make me wonder what kind of life I'll see he-

His thoughts were interrupted as the gravitational field of the planet attracted his ship. The work was done, the azure aura which cloaked the ship being replaced by fire, its fuel not needed for now. It fell down at immense speed, going through the planet's atmosphere until it eventually came to a halt, having collided with a mountain, breaking through it and eventually landing on what seemed to be a forest.

"Huh... I really hate those things." The round object's door opened, his hand gripping the side of it as long black hair revealed itself. A tail warped around his waist, wearing his traditional brown and black armor.

The same smirk from earlier was still present as he fully stood, observing the foreign landscape before him. He could already see some sort of big alien-like bird. They did not impress him at all, back on Planet Vegeta he had seen far more impressive and stronger creature.

"Oh well, anyways.. Let's see, what's your power level." He pressed a button located at the side of his scouter, an array of number displaying itself before his eyes. His response was given as the scouter stopped its analyze.

"Woah? Fifteen... H-How impressive." Raditz mocked, it was just barely superior to the planet's average power. Such proved how weak those creatures here must be. Thrusting his right arm towards it, a sphere glowed brightly as it slowly increased in size, eventually coming to a halt.

"Well, I guess I'll have a bit of fun until I found Turles." He tossed it in a swift movement, latching to the creature. It cried in pain, but such was muffled as it was swallowed completely, eventually turning to dust. Raditz observed his work, content by it.

"Well, lucky for that Turles that he didn't eliminate most native... If I remember well, the client wanted only the elimination of possible sapient life. But thinking about it... Is there any kind of sapient organisms here?" His response was quick. His scouter detecting radiation emitting from a possible alien device. It was a practical feature which had been included only a few years ago, it helped them knowing what they would deal with which helped to reduce the soldiers' mortality rate.

"Either Turles is one smart fella capable of building somewhat advanced devices or he didn't eliminate those guys yet which is disappointing." Raditz sighed, having to aid to complete the job of another wasn't something he truly wanted. But he would welcome the thrill of fighting and perhaps to kill.

"Anyways let's try and find you" Raditz smirked to himself, numbers being displayed before him.

Until footsteps were heard, the creaking noise of a branch being stepped on being heard by Raditz. He turned to the source, wild spiky hair flowing through the wind as the creature looked at him sinisterly, yet at the same time, he seemed curious and interested.

"Who are you?" At last, Turles showed up before him.

**Chapter end.**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for it coming out late, I was sick lol.

Reviews :

nataku2709 : Thanks ! Anyways, Goku is a wild kid for sure lol. Obviously he's seen as quite evil by those around him(Which are humans for now.), maybe this will change or maybe not?

Ushindeshi : Thanks !

And also thanks to the other which decided to put a reviews , like i said i enjoy feedbacks.

Oh and sorry, no preview for the next chapter !(Which is surely going to take a little longer to release)


End file.
